Daeva and the Fallen: Lily Decides
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Lucifer has been released out of his cage, so the Apocalypse has began. It's up to the Winchesters, Evie, and Lily to stop it before the world is destroyed. Evie has some new information on Lily and the someone who can (pretends) to help them out with the Devil. Lily has to make the decision to change into an angel, will she? Plus, does she fall for someone else entirely?
1. One

**Daeva and the Fallen Pt.3: Lily Decides**

**One**

**Welcome to part 3 of the Daeva and the Fallen series! There will be 32 chapters to this part. **

**Not much to say but enjoy and expect twists coming later in these chapters. New romance for one of my OCs, Evie's got some new information on her family, maybe Evie pushed Lily down the wrong road, and Lily has to make the important choice to become an angel or not. Plus, are Evie and Lily FINALLY getting to go on a case by themselves and what do Chuck and Becky have to do with it? ;) Just a little sneak peek into what I've written for you all. **

**See you on Wednesday!**

* * *

"Come on!" Dean demanded as they ran to the door that was slammed shut. Evie tried to use any power she had to open the door but nothing. The four of them shut their eyes and fell to their knees.

* * *

Lily found herself at Chuck's with Evie next to her. "What the hell are we doing here? Where are the Winchesters?" Evie asked. "No idea. Chuck?" Lily yelled. Chuck swung a bat, almost hitting Evie in the head. She grabbed the bat and threw it across the room.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Chuck, its us! Lily and Evie!" Lily said. "Where are Dean and Sam?" He asked.

"No idea. Where's Castiel?" Chuck avoided Evie's eyes. "Chuck? What happened here? Where's Cas?" Evie tried to ask him again. Chuck started to walk away - move like slick away. Evie grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"Chuck, where's Cas?"

"I-I…I don't…really…know too much." Chuck mumbled. "Chuck, just tell me before I kill you." Evie said.

"He's dead or gone. I'm sorry." Evie looked at Chuck, thinking he was simply lying about it but the look on Chuck's face said it all. Evie allowed Chuck to go away from her as she took it all in. Cas…was…dead. "Are you sure he's dead, Chuck?" Lily asked. Evie wasn't paying attention to what was going on. The angel sword appeared in her hand, she cut the skin on her arm. Lily watched her best friend write a blood symbol on sliding door. She shoved the door closed and put on a hoodie that belonged to Chuck. Evie then called the Winchesters.

"When you explode…" He trailed off. Lily moved forward to Chuck, he held up his hands to stop her. "I'm not going to hurt you, idiot. You have something in your hair. Let me get it out." Lily said. She pulled something out from his hair.

"Oh, shit. Is this a molar?!"

"It is."

"This has been a really stressful day." Chuck groaned.

"Castiel, you fucking bastard." Evie rubbed the back of her neck. "He was trying to help us." Lily said.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, crap."

"What?" Lily asked. "I can feel them." Chuck said.

"Thought we'd find you - Lilyana and Evelyn, not the people we thought." Zachariah said. Lily and Evie turned toward the angel who had two angels at his side. "You jump-started judgment day, Zachariah!" Evie spat.

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Dean had the choice to stop his brother and he couldn't. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not - its Apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again." Zachariah said. "Since when were we ever on the same team?" Lily asked.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. Its…synergy."

"We're supposed to trust you?"

"This isn't a game, Evelyn."

"Oh, yeah, no fucking duh."

"Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast - before he finds his vessel." Zachariah. "Wait, hold on a minute. Lucifer needs a vessel?" Lily asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules."

"Like we're going to help you." Evie crossed her arms, blood soaking the sleeve of the hoodie and dripped onto her hand. "You're bleeding there, Evelyn." She smirked at Zachariah and the other angels. She lifted the sleeve and showed them the cut that was healing the moment Evie touched it.

"A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Evie moved the sliding door and showed the Angel Banishing Sigil. Her hand smacked the sigil in the center, Zachariah screamed no before vanishing.

"That's for Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass."

"How'd you know?" Lily asked. "Just a feeling. I made sure the guys went to the motel instead of here. I said I had everything covered. I'll flash us there. Thanks for your help, Chuck. We'll talk soon." Evie said.

**LD**

"Ow!" Evie exclaimed when Lily landed on top of her. "What happened?" Lily asked.

"Hex bags."

"What?"

"Hex bags can hide them from demons and angel if done the right way." Evie said. "Great. Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. Call Sam."

* * *

"Hey guys. About-" Evie stopped talking when she saw a woman stroking Sam's arm. "What the hell is she?" Lily asked angrily.

"You're so firm." The girl said

"Do I know you?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Sam, do you know her and why is she touching you?" Lily asked.

"Lily!"

"I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're-" The woman stared at Dean. "-not what I pictured. Same goes for Lilyana Danielson. Evelyn is exactly like I pictured." The woman said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Becky. I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few-" Becky looked down at the floor and started to giggle. "Wrote what, Becky?" Lily asked.

"Lily, not now. Why are you here?" Evie asked. "Mr. Edlund told me where you were." Becky said.

"Chuck?"

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." Becky said. "What's the message?" Sam asked.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael sword? Its gone!"

"Does he know where it is?"

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs." Becky said. "Are you sure you got that right?" Evie asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky said as she stepped forward towards Sam. "I memorized every word." Becky touched his chest. "For you."

Sam glanced over to his girlfriend, who was glaring at him. "Um, Becky - uh, can you…quit touching me?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Well, his girlfriend is saying stop touching him." Lily said as she pushed Becky's hand away. Lily grabbed Sam by the collar and kissed him, hard. Becky looked shocked that they were actually a couple. "I think it's time for you to leave, Becky - before Lily decides to break everything in your body, startin' with your hands." Evie said, shooing her out of the motel room.

**LD**

Evie stood awkwardly when Bobby tried to hug her, she didn't hug him back because she could see a demon inside him but he doesn't know that at the moment, now does he? Bobby hugged Lily which she wasn't actually expecting. Evie was keeping her distances from Bobby Singer - they were talking about the Michael sword which she knew exactly where it was. It was right in front of her. If Sam was Lucifer's vessel, that would make Dean, Michael's vessel.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam nodded to Bobby. _Ouch, that was a bit harsh,_ Evie thought to herself. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that."

"Lily, why don't you go with him?" Evie said. "Why?" Lily asked.

"Just go with him."

"Geez, what's up your ass today?" Lily murmured as she followed Sam out of the motel room. Evie closed the door behind them, not daring to look back at Bobby. The demon inside could tell that Evie knew that there was a demon inside Bobby Singer. "Evie, look through this." Dean said. Evie didn't move, just thinking.

"Earth to the only demon in the room." Evie shot his a glare, eyes flashing black. She took the Ziplock Bag away from Dean, ruffing through it. Something caught her eye.

"Dean, look at this."

"I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a card from my Dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it, Evie." Dean said. "'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.' Castle on a hill with 42 dogs, just like Chuck said." Evie said.

"So you think your Dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked. "I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean said.

"Yeah, okay. Good enough for me." Bobby attacked Dean, knocking him through the barrier the kitchen area and the beds. Bobby threw a punch at Evie who was ready to attack the demon inside. Her head hit the side table by the end bed. Bobby walked over to Dean, yanking him to him with black eyes.


	2. Two

**Two**

**Tonight, we get Castiel wanting to be a hunter and what could possible happen in an episode that gives a hint about a *possible* Trickster action goin' on. Is Gabriel alive? Or, is it someone else? I hope we get to find out more about Naomi so I can start writing S8 again.**

**If you're reading this, I recommend (if you haven't already) reading Daeva and the Fallen: The Winchesters and Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel before you continue!**

**Thanks for the 2 reviews, 2 faves, and 3 alerts since midnight this morning when I checked my email! Bekah and I are very happy girls!**

* * *

A female demon walked in with another male demon behind her. She motioned him towards Evie who moved her leg to throw the demon off balance. Instead he grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up to face him. "I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so VIP." The demon noticed Ruby's knife, picking it up. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago." She said.

"Ruby."

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg?"

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? Its heaven on earth, or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket." Meg said. "God, you like the sound of your own voice, don't yeah?" Evie managed out.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon - every single one - is just dying for a piece of you." Meg said. Dean smirked and said, "Get in line. Evie's first."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg kissed Dean. _What the hell?_

"What is that, peanut butter?"

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg handed the knife over to Bobby. The knife was against Dean's throat. Dean was trying to get Bobby to stop what was happening but Meg wanted Dean Winchester dead. Bobby eyes went back to normal, lowering the knife against the demon's thoughts. Bobby stabbed himself, collapsing to the ground. Evie kicked the demon in the knee then elbowed him, breaking the nose of the vessel. The male demon threw a punch at Evie, ducking just in time. The male demon slammed Dean against the wall, then the ground. Evie lunged for Meg as Sam and Lily entered the motel. They saw Bobby on the ground bleeding while Dean was getting beat up and Evie trying to kill Meg.

"Heya Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?"

Meg simply grinned, as Sam swung a punch. Lily bent down to Bobby for a moment as Evie tried to take on Meg along with Sam. "Sorry, Bobby. This may hurt." She pulled the knife out of Bobby and killing the demon that was beating the crap out of Dean. She stabbing him the throat. Lilyana stood up, throwing the knife to Evie. "Looks like your buddy's dead. Your next." Evie said twirling the knife. Meg screamed as the demon left the woman's body. Evie lowered the knife, looking at Lily.

* * *

There were dead demons on the ground of John Winchester's storage room. Evie didn't move to far in because of the devil's trap that was on the ground and the trip wire that was attached to a gun. "I see you told the demons where the sword is." Zachariah said. The four of them turned and saw him behind them with two other angels. "Thank you, God. The angels are here." Evie smirked.

"And to think, they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah waved his hand and the door closed.

"It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?"

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us." Zach said. "We don't have anything." Dean said.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Dean just stared at Zachariah like he grew 10 heads. "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one." Zachariah said.

"What do you mean by I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his…receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel. Wasn't Evelyn supposed to tell you?" Evie ran her fingers through her bangs, pretending she wasn't listening. "You knew?!" Dean shouted.

"Don't blame her. She's got a lot on her plate, isn't that right, Evelyn?" Zachariah asked. "Go to Hell." Evie spat.

"Why me?"

"You're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Life as a angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean said."Joking. Always joking. Well, no more jokes." Zachariah held up his hand, pointing a finger at Sam like a gun. "Bang." Sam shouted in pain as he fell to the ground unable to stand.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zach asked. "How high is the death count, Zachy? A million? Five? Ten?" Zachariah snapped his fingers at Evie. Her body felt like it was burning up as her grace was slowly getting ripped out of her. She left out of a scream as she went on her knees.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive." Zach said. "There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin." Dean said.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defect the serpent. It is written." Zach said. "Yeah, maybe, but on the other hand… Eat me. There answer's no." Dean said.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby - we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

"No."

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?"

Dean doubled over, coughing up blood. "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see. Ah, how about Lilyana being stabbed over and over and over again?" Lily began to scream as her shirt was stained with her blood, she collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood and in pain. She wasn't going to stay alive long. "Let's see how Sam does without lungs." Sam started gasping for air. Evie was beginning to feel very lightheaded.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us."

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started." Evie's eyes widened as an angel died before Zachariah. "Castiel?" She gasped as she leaned against the wall. The other angel fought against Cas but Castiel won. Zachariah stared at the angel in front of him. The one who was supposed to be dead.

"How are you-"

"Alive?" Evie looked over at Sam and Lily. They were both dead while Castiel made his grand entrance. "That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? How did Evelyn and Lilyana end up at the prophet's house? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel said.

"No, that's not possible." Zach said."It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel said. Zachariah vanished, both Lily and Sam gasped to live. Evie remained on the ground - regaining her strength and grace. Dean and Sam stood up, Sam went over to help his girlfriend - shirt still standing with blood. Castiel moved over to Evie, offering his hand to her. She took it and got up.

"You four need to be more careful."

"I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks then I thought." Dean said. "I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Cas placed a hand on Dean's chest and Sam's. They gasped as the pressure that experienced. Castiel looked over at Evie, she nodded. He did the same for Lily for the time being.

"What the hell was that?"

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer. Evie already has it." Castiel said. "What? Did you just brand us with it?" Lily asked.

"No, I carved it into your ribs."

"Were you really dead?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Castiel vanished from sight. Evie knew the reason, why they all were not killed. God helped them.

* * *

Lilyana and Evie walked towards Bobby's room as the door was swung open and the doctor ran out. He almost crashed into the girls. The moved and looked at the doctor fleeing the room. They listened to Bobby shout to the doctor about his legs. The girls exchanged looks, turning away from the room and walking out. A pissed off Bobby wasn't on their agenda. Lily and Evie decided to wait for the Winchesters at the car. Evie was sitting on the hood of the Impala waiting while Lilyana paced.

"Stop please."

"I can't."

"Why not? It's a simple task." Evie said. "I'm worried. I pace when I'm worried." Lilyana said.

"Since when?"

"Since Bobby can't walk anymore, since Sam is Lucifer's vessel, since Dean is Michael's, since I have a choice to make, since-"

"I get the picture, Lil."


	3. Three

**Three**

**Skipped a few episodes, I guess. Sorry. Doesn't exactly make sense but it made the story fun!**

**Last night episode is up there with The French Mistake! I mean, who wouldn't love this episode? Well, I was wrong about Gabe (a girl can dream, can't she?) but it did give me a good storyline for that episode when I do get around writing it. But, I couldn't stop smiling the whole time and Destiel (I'm starting to like that ship, but don't hold your breath) was awesome. Got some good ideas from that. Hope everyone else enjoyed it, its definitely one of those episodes, you either love it or hate it. **

**See you on Monday. **

**P.S. Vampire Diaries is on tonight! Ah! Freaking out just a bit! And I've come to the conclusion last night, I am Team Salvatore. At this point in time, I don't give a shit who Elena gets with anymore. I just love Damon's character! But, I'm most excited for Klaroline scenes coming up tonight! Okay, off the topic of VD, this is a SPN fic. Anyway, bye for now! Enjoy your weekend!**

* * *

"Ready?"

"When aren't I?" Evie asked. "Good point." Dean said. Evie and Dean were in their uniforms to make it look like official. Dean handed her a hand gun. She put it behind her back as he closed the trunk of the Impala. They walked into the hospital, flashing IDs at the doctor.

"Hi, Detective Bill Buckner and Rylee Hite." Dean said.

"Yes, how can I help you, detectives?"

"We're here about the patients."

**LD**

Lily was living a normal life with Sam Winchester under aliases. Lily worked behind the bar — thankfully she knew everything already from her part-time job before she dropped off the planet. Sam was a busboy.

**LD**

Evie shoved the vampire that was trying to bite her. "Eat it, Twilight." She hissed as she punched the vamp. Dean threw the vamp to the ground, Evie threw the knife to Dean. Dean cut off the vampire's dead. Blood spattered everywhere including Evie and Dean. "I like this shirt, Dean!" Evie snapped.

"Get over it." Dean said. They walked back to the Impala after disposing of the body. Evie looked in the mirror on the car, wiping as much blood off her face as she could. She didn't want to get back to the motel and have anyone asking questions.

**LD**

Lily passed a man his shot of dark liquor as Sam cleaned the table. Sam caught her looking over at him. He winked at her.

**LD**

"Dean!" Evie laughed as he flicked her with soapy water that he was cleaning his car with. "Oh, you're so going to pay!" Evie grabbed a handful of soap, throwing them at Dean as best as she could — unsuccessfully. Dean just laughed at her as she grabbed the bucket.

"Don't you dare."

"Try me, Dean Winchester." She threw the soapy water at Dean. Dean grabbed Evie from behind, hugging her. She was laughing - having a good time with Dean Winchester even if her back was wet now.

* * *

Evie was in the bathroom, spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth. She went to grab a washcloth when someone appeared behind her in the bathroom. Evie jumped into attack, angel sword at the throat. Evie lowered the sword, placing it on the counter. "Stop doing that!" She hissed. "You okay in there, Evie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Cas." Evie walked out of the bathroom with Castiel behind her. "How'd he find us? Thought we were flying below the angel radar." Dean said, throwing Evie her leather jacket.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were." Castiel said. He looked around the motel room, searching for Lilyana and Sam. Evie walked off to the bed that she and Dean decided to share for one instead of her on the couch. "Where's Sam and Lilyana?"

"We are taking separate vacation for a while. So, you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" Dean asked. "No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help." Cas said.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested."

"Let's hear him out, Dean. This could be important." Evie said. "It's not God. It's someone else." Cas said.

"Who?"

"Archangel - the one who killed me."

"Are you looking for a death wish, Castiel?" Evie asked. "What's his name?" Dean asked.

"Raphael."

"You were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Dean joked. "I've heard whispers that he's walking the Earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel said.

"Plenty of archangels have walked the-" Castiel have her one of his blank looks. Evie bite down on her tongue, almost revealing that her father was walking the Earth - still.

"For what? Revenge?"

"Information."

Dean walked over to the sink in the kitchen area, picking up the knife and rag — cleaning off the blood that was dried on it. "So what — you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked. "Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Castiel said.

"You're serious about this." Evie said. "So, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked. Castiel stared at Dean, confused as always. Evie rolled her eye.

"Give us one good reason why we should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you or Evelyn." Castiel said. Dean looked at Castiel. "So, I'm basically your bullet shield." Dean said.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Castiel was almost begging. "Where is he, Cas?" Evie asked.

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel reached out to touch Dean's forehead when Dean leaned away from him.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Dean said.

* * *

Lily was throwing darts with a co-worker, who was flirting with Sam. Lily really wasn't paying attention to them because all she could think about was Evie and Dean hunting on their own. Lily wanted to hunt but Sam wanted a normal life - she was pretty much forced to go with Sam. Lilyana was regretting it everyday that she chose Sam over her best friend and…Dean. Dean was becoming her best friend and she knew what she needed to do.

_"-the town of Tully? tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations."_ The bartener turned off the TV that was in the background.

"Damn. Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?" Lily tried to ignore him as she reached for her phone. She was going to call Evie and tell her to come and get her. Lily didn't belong in this life - she didn't need normal because she wasn't normal she is a fallen angel, and she wanted her friends back.

* * *

"And we're here why?"

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel said. "And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"We'll…tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Castiel said. "Cas, as much as the plan is 100% not going to happen, we just can't waltz right in there and tell the truth." Evie said, putting on a suit jacket.

"Why not?"

"They are humans for one." Dean pulled out two fake IDs. One for Evelyn and one for Castiel. Dean placed one in Castiel's coat. Evie adjusted the coat and tightened the tie. "Two, if humans want something really, really badly. They lie." Evie said.

"Why?"

"That's how you become President." Dean said. They entered the Sheriff's Office and up to the deputy that saw the angel.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked. The deputy turned towards them. Evie and Dean held up their FBI IDs. "Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. These are my partners Julianne Hill and Eddie Moscone." Castiel did nothing. Evie closed her eyes and mentally cursed.

"Also FBI." Castiel still did nothing until Evie and Dean stared at him to do something. Castiel caught them staring, pulling out his ID. It was upside down. Evie groaned, quietly as she flipped the badge right side up. "He's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though." The deputy led them to his office. He told them that he was deaf in one ear.

"Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"Happened recently?"

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" He asked. "It is." Evie smiled. Dean and Evie sat down with Castiel behind Evie.

"You mind just running us through what happened?" Dean asked. "A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump of Go on Route 4." Framingham said.

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale." He said. "How many?" Evie asked.

"Thirty, forty - in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat."

"Any idea what set them off?"

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel said. Framingham looked at Castiel. "They're skimming all over the globe."

"Come again? What did he say?"

"Nothing." "Demons."

"Nothing." "Demons."

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons." Dean said. "I guess." Framingham said.

"Anyway." Evie glared at Cas. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh - I don't think so." Framingham said. "Why not?" Dean asked.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um-"

"Pure white."

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him." Framingham said."You know him?" Evie asked.

"Donnie Finneman, mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?"

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's." Framingham said. "Saint Pete's. Castiel said.

"Thank you."


	4. Four

**Four**

**It's Monday...no more Dancing with the Stars but tonight is the mid-season finale of Castle. Why are all my show already ending with their mid-season finales? This week: Once Upon a Time (last night), Castle, Nashville, Nikita, and Supernatural. Then the following week Vampire Diaries, Hart of Dixie, Arrow, and Elementary. At least I still have Haven until the 21st of December and Leverage until Christmas Day!**

**C2C (Countdown to Christmas, that's if you celebrate Christmas): 22 days! Christmas has been at my house since the beginning of November I have to say. Yeah, once Halloween is done (favorite holiday, BTW) - Christmas is here. **

**See you on Supernatural Wednesday! **

* * *

Dean, Cas, and Evie looked into the room where Donnie was. He was sitting in a wheelchair. "I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean said. "Empty vessel." Evie sighed.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked. "No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Castiel said. Dean looked at Cas and shook his head.

* * *

_"You've have gotten Evie Knight's voice mail must mean I'm away from the phone that Lilyana forced me to get. Sorry I couldn't take your call - with the Winchesters. Call one of them."_

"Seriously, you need a new voicemail, Evie. We need to talk. I'm regretting this decision. I want to come back. I want to be with you and Dean. I miss you guys. Normal life isn't for me anymore. Never was - being a fallen angel was just a perk. Call me back, Evelyn! I mean it!" Lily slammed the phone onto the bathroom counter and groaned. Evie never let her phone go to voicemail unless she was in trouble or in Heaven. Lily shook her head at the thought of Evie being in Heaven again.

Where was Evie if she was away from the phone? Lily looked at herself in the mirror. The vial glowed against her neck. She could break open her grace and find her best friend or she could save if for a rainy day when Lily really needed it.

Lily heard Sam on the phone with Bobby. She sighed, leaning against the sink.

* * *

Evie walked through the door of the empty cabin Dean found for them. Dean was leafing through his father's journal when Castiel appeared with a ceramic jar. "Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"Jerusalem."

"Oh, how was it?"

"Arid." Cas set the jar on the table. "What's that?" Dean asked.

"Oil that is very special and very rare." Evie said. "Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel sat down in the chair by the table."So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise." Evie said.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked. "No, it's harder." Castiel said.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do."

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well, last night on Earth. What are you plans?" Dean asked. "I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Cas said.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Castiel looked at Dean then turned his head away from, uncomfortable. Evie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You have been with women before, right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean asked.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, not being able to tell Dean about him and Evie. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked. "I've never had an occasion, okay?" Cas said.

"Evie, can you believe Cas is a virgin?"

"Really? Castiel a virgin would never had thought." Evie crossed her arms at Cas as he rubbed his neck, nervously again. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean said as he put on his jacket.

* * *

Lily heard a man calling for Sam who was ignoring them, until Lindsey had to say something. Lily hid under the counter so the men didn't call her out. She didn't want to explain everything to Lindsey. Lilyana felt her phone vibrate against her leg. _Finally!_ Lily pulled out the phone and saw a text.

_Busy. the Brothel Bar w/Cas and Dean. About to tell Dean about Cas and I before Cas makes himself look like a fool. This is SO awkward. ~Evie~_

"Seriously?!"

* * *

"Hey. Relax." Dean said to Cas who was clearly terrified. "This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel said.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean said. A hooker walked over towards the table. Castiel quickly glanced at Evie who was flirting with one of the bartenders by the tables. Evie was trying to show Castiel that she didn't exactly need him. "Hi. What's your name?" Castiel made it a point not to look at the woman standing by the table.

"Cas." Cas almost jumped out of his chair. Evie looked at Dean and rolled her eyes. "His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity."

"Chastity." Castiel took the beer and started chugging it down. "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu." Dean said. Castiel put the glass on the table, it was half full now. Evie shooed the bartender off.

Chastity pulled Castiel up from the chair. "Come on, baby."

Dean caught Cas before he passed. "Hey, listen. Take this." Dean held out a wad of cash. "If she asked for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger." Castiel remained still. "Don't make me push you." Castiel took the money and followed Chastity. Another hooker walked past Dean, he smirked and followed.

"Dean, this isn't a good idea."

"What do you mean, Evie? Of course its a good idea." Dean said as he walked towards the bar after the hooker. "Not, this really isn't! I know Lily told you and Sam about Cas and me." Dean almost spit out his beer.

"She may have said something. What does it matter? It was just a kiss or two." Dean said. "Try make-out sessions." Evie said.

Dean chocked on his beer this time. "Make-out session? Seriously?!" Dean exclaimed. "How is that shocking?" Evie asked. They heard a scream coming from the back rooms.

"Oh shit! Cas!" Evie started running towards the rooms. Dean was right behind her.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" Chastity screamed. She threw something at Castiel. "I'll kill you!" She stormed past Evie and Dean.

"Screw you too! God! Jerk!"

"The hell did you do?" Evie asked. "I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Castiel said.

"Oh, no, man."

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's-it's the natural order." Dean said. Evie looked back towards the main room. "Uh, let's get out of here." Evie said, pushing them towards the back exit. Once they were outside Evie and Dean were having a good laugh over what happened.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Cas. Nothing." Evie said as she leaned against Impala. "It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years." Dean said. Evie looked at him, realizing how long its been since he's had any fun.

"Hey, how about the time we were cleaning your car? Our soap and water fight! That was fun! We were both laughing." Evie said. "It was fun but that in there was brilliant." Dean said.

* * *

Lily was in the bathroom of the bar, looking at her phone - she was debating whether or not to text Evie back and ask how it went. She read the text again, Lily couldn't believe Evie even wrote the work busy in a message to her. Evelyn is never busy.

* * *

Castiel was pouring a circle of oil around Donnie's wheelchair. Dean came in, closing the door behind him. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flame or he dies." Castiel said. "Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"Its very simple actually. There's a link between the vessel and the angel." Evie said. Castiel leaned into Donnie's ear. He chanted in Enochian. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." Castiel said.

"Not usual like that though but threats work 95% of the time." Evie said. "Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked.

"Be ready." Evie dropped the lit match onto the holy oil.

**LD**

They entered the house after a long night and morning. "Dean, Evelyn, wait." Castiel said. A bright light shined through the house. Donnie was standing in the cabin, flaring with lighting in the shape of wings. Light bulbs shattered.

"Castiel."

"Raphael."

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." Dean said. "And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael said. Lightning flashed outside.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now." Raphael said. "Or maybe your full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." Dean said.

"I know who you are. I know who Evelyn is too. And now, thanks to him - I know where you two are." Raphael said. "You won't kill them. You wouldn't dare." Cas said.

"But I will take him to Michael and her to her worst nightmare." Raphael said. "Well then. Sounds terrifying - it does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael asked. "Yeah, that was-that was hilarious." Dean said.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you son of bitch." Evie lit a match and dropped it to the ground. The holy oil lit in a circle around the archangel. Rachael glared at Dean and Evie. "Don't look at us, it was his idea." Dean said.

"Where is he?"

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."


	5. Five

**Five**

**Winter (Mid-Season) Finale of Supernatural tonight! Its too soon :( But it comes back in January - January 9th? That would be prefect, I mean seriously! I would have a filled second week of January (Once Upon a Time Jan 6th, SAB Jan 7, PLL and The Lying Games Jan 8th, and SPN Jan 9th) Too perfect! Haha**

**C2C - 20 days! Yay! **

**Countdown to Best Friend Coming Home - 9 DAYS! Single digits! Yes! I've missed my Editing Ferret! I can't wait to see her and go to the movies (as a Christmas gift for me and her) to see The Hobbit! **

* * *

"Demons lie." Lily stood short when she saw Tim and Sam talking. "Yeah, I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now." The door opened, Lilyana turned slowly to see Reggie hauling in Lindsey. She had a knife to her neck.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael asked. "Oh yeah? Well then, who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked.

"Careful, That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean said. "Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run." Raphael said.

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean asked. "This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe." Raphael said.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean asked. "We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise." Raphael said.

"What a lame excuse for angels."

"You are one, Evelyn."

"For now."

"God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean asked. "Yes, and whatever we want, we get." The window busted in, cutting Evie's skin.

* * *

"Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Sam said. Reggie put the knife on the table, still having a hold of Lindsey. "It's true. What the demon said, its all true."

"Keep going."

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?" Sam asked. "I want to hear you say it." Tim said.

"I did it. I started the apocalypse."

* * *

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel asked. "Did you ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael asked.

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." Raphael said.

"Let's go."

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day, but today - you're my little bitch."

Castiel left the house. Dean and Evie exchanged looks as they walked after him. Dean stopped, turning his attention to Raphael. "What he said."

* * *

Tim held up a tube of red liquid, Lily knew what it was the moment it was out in the open. Demon blood. "What is that?"

"What do you think it is? It go juice, Sammy boy." Tim said. "Don't you dare, Tim." Lily snapped.

"Shut up, Lily!"

"Get that away from me." Sam said. "Away from you? This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son." Tim said.

"You're insane."

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend." Tim said. "There's no way I'm going to allow my boyfriend to drink that, Tim." Lilyana said.

"Or, they die." Reggie huffily grabbed Lily by the arm, handcuffing her to the bar next to Lindsey. "You wouldn't do that." Sam said.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that." Tim said. Tim and Reggie went to attack as Sam stepped backwards. "Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it." Tim said. Reggie charged Sam, tossing him onto the pool table. Tim joined him, pouring the demon blood into Sam's mouth.

"No, Sam!"

"Shut up, Lilyana!" Tim shouted as Reggie and him backed away from Sam. Sam got up from the table. "There, was that really so bad?" Sam spit the blood into Tim's eyes. Tim was thrown against the bar, the knife at his throat. Sam caught Lily shaking her head. Lindsey was terrified with what was going on. Sam picked Tim up, throwing him over to Reggie.

"Go."

"Don't think we won't be back."

"Don't think I won't be here."

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel who rode shotgun. Castiel didn't say a word. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?" Dean Dean asked. "I believe he's out there." Cas said.

"Good. Go find him."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know - I have Evie. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good." Dean said. "Even without your brother and Lilyana?" Cas asked.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm with Evie. Hell, I'm happy even though having Lily around would be nice." Dean said as he looked over at the shotgun seat. Cas was gone and Evie was climbing over the seat to sit next to Dean. "I'm fun?" Evie smirked.

"You've always been fun."

"Thank you."

"Just Lily would have nice to have around again." Dean said. "Someone's developing a crush on her." Evie smirked.

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do, Dean. Its cute though, and I think Lily has grown a liking for you too." Evie said. "No way." Dean said.

"I'll be right back." She snapped her fingers.

"Evie-" Evie was gone from sight.

Evie was behind Lily as she tried to call her best friend again. Lily didn't want the life Sam was living at the moment, it was dangerously boring. "Evie, it's Lily again. Please, I want to leave-"

"Hey, Lily." Lily jumped, hugging her best friend. "I'm here to take you back with us." Evie said.

"Thank God!" Lily held up her backpack not saying her goodbyes to Sam and held her best friend's hand before appearing in the back of the Impala. "Say, welcome back Lily, Dean." Evie said.

"Good to have you back, Lily."

"Its good to be back." Dean smiled at her through the mirror. She looked at him, smiling as she developed a pinkish hue on her cheeks. Dean missed her.


	6. Six

**Six**

**C2C - 19 days**

**Bekah coming home - 8 days **

**Now, last night's episodes was good but, I didn't like the ending. That's because I don't like Amelia! I have to admit, when Benny was about to die, I was tearing up and my heart was pounding a mile a minute! I was like, 'No, no, no! Don't kill off Benny! He's one of my favorite characters!' And, they didn't. It was an okay episode in my opinion, not a good enough 'cliffhanger' for me. Like Nashville was a great cliffhanger! **

**January 16 - I sent Bekah a text saying, "CAN SUPERNATURAL COME BACK ALREADY?!" Cas filled! And Naomi being BA. I seriously can't wait! 41 days until Tom and Frayed! **

* * *

Dean, Evie, and Lily got out of the Impala and headed towards the hotel when a religious man tried to talk to them. "Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" He asked. Dean stopped, looking at the man. "Too friggin' much, pal." They entered the hotel, Evie looked over her shoulder at the man as he walked them entered the hotel.

**LD**

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the_ Colt?"

_"We are."_

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that can kill them?" Lily asked.

_"What? What? Did - I didn't - I didn't get that, Lilyana."_

Dean was laughing at Castiel. "You know, its kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's - you know - like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

_"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes." _

"The demons must have melted down the gun by now." Lily said. "Not necessarily." Evie said.

_"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it." _

"Where do we start?"

_"Where are you now?"_

"Kansas City."

"Century Hotel, room 113." Evie added.

_"I'll be there immediately."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do."

_"What stuff?" _

"How about eat and sleep? Four hours, Cas, that's all I ask for." Evie said.

_"Yes."_

"You can pop in tomorrow morning." Lily said.

_"Yes, I'll just-"_ Dean hung up on Cas. "I'll crash on the couch. You two share the bed." Evie smirked at Dean. He glared at her.

* * *

Evie woke up the next morning, stretching to see that she was lying on the hard floor. She remembered crashing on the couch before she fell asleep. Evie got up, looking at the bed. Dean and Lily were lying together on just the box springs of the bed. Evie ran over to Dean, shaking him awake. "Go to sleep, Evie." He groaned. "Dean, seriously! Get your ass out of bed. This is serious! I don't think we're in 2009 anymore." Evie said as she ran to the window, throwing the curtains open.

"Yup, not 2009."

"How so-" Dean looked out the window as Lilyana woke up from her four hour power nap. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to them. She was wide awake when she looked outside. The city was destroy along with the room when Lily looked around.

They walked out of the hotel, seeing how everything was changed. They heard something breaking - like glass. Dean went followed towards the sound as the girls followed, staying close together. Evie didn't like being thrown into a different world or time. Zachariah had something to do with this. Whenever she got out of this mess - she was going to murder Zach for doing this. They saw a little girl with her hair all matted and covering her face. She had a teddy bear next to her. Dean walked followed towards her.

"Are you hurt?" She didn't respond. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean said. Evie pulled Dean away when she saw blood dripping from the little girl's mouth. She attacked with a shard of glass but Dean took care of the situation.

"Dean." Lily pointed to the writing on the wall. "Croatoan." Evie said.

"Oh crap."

"Run, run, run!" Lily said. Evie looked to where Lily was now pointing. There were people just like the little girl. "Running!" Evie shouted, pulling Dean with her. They ran away as they heard gun fire. They stayed undercover for a moment before they continued to run into an alleyway. Once they were on the other side of the fence, Lily leaned against it.

"'Croatoan virus. Hot zone. No entry by order of acting regional command. August 1, 2014, Kansas City.'" Evie read.

"Your were right about not being 2009."

"I'm regretting saying anything. We were almost shot at!" Evie exclaimed. "But we're safe on this side, right?" Lily asked.

"I hope so."

"Let's see if we can find a car to hot-wire to get us out of here." Evie said, walking over to one of the cars. She broke the window in with her elbow. Evie looked at the wires, fried. "Over here!" Dean shouted. Evie looked over her shoulder.

**LD**

Lily was looking over her phone, trying to get a signal. "Is anyone else getting a signal?" She asked. Evie and Dean checked their phones. "Nope." Evie said.

"Try the radio." Dean turned on the radio, just getting static. "That's never a good sign." He said.

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia.'" Dean was startled, Lily groaned, Evie just sat in the back - wanting to murder Zach for making them go to the future. "Should've known." Lilyana said.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.' Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right - no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." Zachariah said. "How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late - human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out." Zach said. "That Bible freak? He dropped a dime on us?" Lily asked.

"Onward, Christian soldier."

"Send us back, Zachy."

"Oh, you'll get back - all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit." Zachariah said. "Marinate?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Three days. Three days to see where this course of action take you." Zachariah said. "What that supposed to mean?" Evie asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael, what happens if Lilyana doesn't break her grace open, and what happens if Evelyn chooses. Have a little look-see." Zachy vanished from sight. "Three days in this hellhole. Who's dying first?" Evie asked.

* * *

"Bobby? Bobby, we're coming in!" Dean yelled as they entered Bobby's house. Lily walked into the living room area to see his wheelchair on the ground. She placed it right side up. Lilyana looked at the back to see bullet holes and dried blood. "Guys, I don't think Bobby's alive in this 2014." Lily said.

"Where is everyone?" Evie wondered out loud. Dean opened the hidden compartment - pulling out John's journal. "Look at this." He said. Lilyana and Evelyn walked over to Dean, he was looking at a photograph.

"That's Bobby but who are the rest of the people?" Lily asked. "Well, that looks like Cas but as Jimmy. There's you and me. Is that Chuck?" Evie said.

"Camp Chitaqua."

**LD**

Evie and Lily looked around as men started to patrol around the entrance. Dean waved to them to get them to follow him. They made it past the gunned men. Dean caught sight of his Impala. Evie went to investigate. Lilyana looked around to see where Evie went but Evie was out of sight. Lily stopped when she heard something behind her. "Dean, did you-" Something hit the side of her head. Evie began to walk back towards her friends when she saw both Dean and Lily knocked out with a 2014 version of Dean standing over them. Evie gasped, leaning herself against the wall - making sure 2014 Dean didn't see her.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

**The first week without Supernatural :(**

**Now, today, you get to find out the 'new' love interest for Lily! But the question is will she pursue it? Is 'Liam' (Lily and Sam) over with? Who knows? Well, Bekah is the one who asked for a new love interest so, I gave her one. Nothing against Sam Winchester, she just doesn't like him like she used to. **

**See you on Wednesday! And, if you read A Consulting Detective's Babysitter - a new chapter tonight! I'm trying to finish it so I have more time to write everything else I'm in the middle of. I have a new Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter fics coming your way in the end of the month beginning of January! **

* * *

Lily woke up, handcuffed to a metal bedpost. She tried to move her wrist but couldn't. "Lily, you awake?" Dean called out. "Yeah. What happened?" She groaned.

"Don't know."

Lily looked over at the table to see Dean sitting there. She took a double-take to see her Dean - not really her Dean but 2009 Dean cuffed to a ladder. "What the hell?!" Lily gasped.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you two right here and now?" 2014 Dean said. "Well, you'd only be hurting yourself?" Lily gave a weak smile.

"Very funny."

"We're not shape-shifters or demons, okay? Just let us go."

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water - nothing. But you know what was funny? That you had every hidden lock-pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while your at it?" 2014 Dean asked. "Ask Zachariah." The 2014 Dean stood up, walking over towards Lilyana.

"Come again?"

"I said ask Zachariah. He's the one who threw us five years into the future. We're from 2009, dumb-ass." Lily said. "Where is he? I want to talk to him." 2014 Dean asked.

"We, uh - we don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"That's what I said. I don't know. We just want to go back to our fucking time but he said three days. We had to spend three days here." Lilyana glared at 2014 Dean. "Okay, if you are who you are. Tell me something I would know." Dean said.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." Dean said. Lily laughed out loud, both Deans glared at her. "Touché. You." 2014 Dean said.

"You have sex with Evelyn Knight."

"Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" 2014 Dean asked. "Looks like it. Croatoan virus, right? The endgame?" Lily asked.

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." 2014 Dean said.

"And Sam?"

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." 2014 Dean said. "You weren't with him?" Dean asked.

"No, no, me and Sam - we haven't talked in - hell, five years." 2014 Dean said. "Never tried to find him?" Lily asked. Lily noticed that Dean kept looking at her with a sadness in his eyes.

"We had other people to worry about." 2014 Dean stared at Lily before walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Dean yelled.

"I got to run an errand."

"You're just going to leave us here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down." 2014 Dean said as he left. "Dick." Lily mumbled as she reached for the bobby pin that clipped her hair back. She bent it with her teeth then picked the lock of the cuff. Once she was free, she went over to Dean and helped him out.

* * *

Evie was wandering around when she saw Chuck, he noticed her, gulping. Maybe she was dead or something. "Chuck, come here." She growled. He jumped, walking slowly over to her. "Okay, you're not going to believe me but - how do I put this?" Evie had a hard time trying to get the words out and how to say them.

"Dean's been wondering when you'd be back around." Chuck said.

"Really?" Evie thought was interrupted by Lily running towards her. Evie was in a bone crushing hug.

"Lilyana?!"

"Oops, looks like your dead." Evie said. "No, Sam took her." Chuck said.

"Took me? What the hell?" Lily asked.

"Where's Cas?"

**LD**

Evie and Lily walked towards Castiel's cabin, Dean was almost there. "Dean, wait up!" Dean turned to see Lily and Evie running towards him. They walked into the cabin together. "So, in this way, we're each a fragment of total perception - just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception - it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Cas said.

"He sounds like Jimmy than Cas." Lily whispered. "I know. I don't know if I like this Cas." Evie said. Castiel noticed Dean.

"Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Castiel said. "Oh, I'm really not liking this Castiel." Evie said, stepping in front of Dean. Castiel looked her up and down.

"What are you? A hippie?"

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me, Evie." Evie cringed. "We need to talk." Lily said as she moved towards Castiel.

"Lily?"

"Okay, let's a few things straight. We aren't from 2014, we are from 2009. Zachariah dropped us here to see what would happen if three things didn't happen." Evie said. "Interesting." Cas said.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to my page on the calendar?" Dean asked. "I wish I could, just, uh, strap on my wings but I'm sorry - no dice." Castiel said.

"Cas, are you stoned?"

"Generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life."

"Dean, Evie, go see where 2014 Dean is. I'll stay with Cas." Lilyana said. Evie walked out cabin with Dean right behind her.

"I have so many questions to ask you."

"Like?"

"Like why did Sam take me away with him five years ago?" Lily asked. "He said yes." Cas said.

"And he needed me because?"

"You fell in love with Dean." Lily looked at Cas like he grew 10 heads.

* * *

"Yo, watch out!" Evie yelled to the soldier that 2014 Dean shot in the back of the head. "Dude!"

"Damn it." The other soldiers looked from 2014 Dean to 2009 Dean and Evie. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him - it's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." 2014 Dean walked over to them, grabbed them and shoved them towards his headquarters.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was that? You just shot that guy in cold blood!" Evie snapped. "We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." 2014 Dean said.

"Croats are Croatoans, right?" Evie asked. "Yes. One of them infected Yeager." Dean 2 said.

"How did you know?"

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news." 2014 Dean said. "'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Dean asked.

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone - that might have freaked them out a little." 2014 Dean said.

"Look-"

"No, you look. This isn't your time. Its mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in." He said. "We're not trying to mess with you up here." Evie said.

"I know." He poured three glasses of alcohol. "One wacky weekend." Dean said.

"Tell me about it."

"What's the mission?" Evie asked. 2014 Dean pulled out a gun, but not just any gun. The Colt.

"The Colt?"

"The Colt."

"Where was it?" Evie asked. "Everywhere. Our Evie was killed in the process of finding it. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight - tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil." 2014 Dean said.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

**It's Supernatural Wednesday and all I get to watch is the last two episode of S4 today! Yeah, I missing Jump the Shark and The Rapture (Two of my top episode). :( but I'm getting S4 on DVD for Christmas so all good!**

**C2C: 13 days!**

**Bekah Home: 2 days!**

**The Hobbit: 2 DAYS! Even though I'm seeing AFTER Christmas! Oh, well! I can still countdown! **

* * *

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa asked. "Are you okay?" 2014 Dean asked her.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection." Dean said. "You want to shut up?" 2014 Dean snapped. Dean held his hand up in the air.

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew." 2014 Dean said. "So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be and you just believe it." Risa said.

"Trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Future Cas said. "You mean torture?" 2014 Dean looked at Lily. "That's classy." Castiel laughed at Lily's comment.

"What? I like the past ones."

"Lucifer is here. Now, I know the block and I know the building." 2014 Dean said. "Oh, good - it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Cas said.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" 2014 Dean asked. "Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" Cas asked.

"Yes."

"That's not reckless, that's insouciant." Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm with Evie." Future Cas said.

"Are you coming?" Cas sighed. "Of course. But why are they? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?" Cas said.

"They're coming."

"Okay. Well, uh, I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Dean 2 said. "All righty." Cas said. Cas and Risa left the headquarters.

"Why are you taking us?" Evie asked. "Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you three, right?" 2014 Dean said.

"That's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." Evie said. " You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our Sam." Lily looked down at her feet.

"I'm going to go and see if Cas needs any help." Lily ran out out the cabin. "Wait, Sam? He said yes, didn't he?" Evie asked.

"That's right. The big yes - to the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom." Dean 2 said. "Why would he do that?" Dean asked.

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it - the whole damn thing, how bad it gets - so you can do it different." Dean 2 said. "What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, when you get back home - you say yes. You hear me? Say yes to Michael. Lily breaks open her grace. Evie - you can choose what you want." Evie looked at 2014 Dean and nodded. Evie walked out of the room as Chuck approached her.

"So, you're really from '09?"

"Yep."

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is." Chuck said. "Gee, thanks Chuck. I'll remember that." Evie said.

"You'll thank me. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Amphetamines?" Evie shook her head. "It's the perfect antidote to the absinthe." Cas said.

"Don't get me wrong, Cas. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but - what's going on with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Evie said. Castiel laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?!"

"I went mortal."

"Why? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of - psshhew! - drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Evie, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot - laid up for two months." Cas said.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I hate humans. Angel clubs are better."

"I'm powerless, hapless, and hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll." Cas said. "I'm going to make sure my Cas doesn't end up like this." Evie said.

* * *

The girls didn't remember being knocked out, Lily could hear gunfire and screams. Evie sat up, groaning in pain. There was blood on her right temple. Lily looked at Evelyn and she shrugged. They got up from the ground, heading towards the gun fire. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Dean was standing with his back to them. A man all in white was standing there. It was Lucifer using Sam as a vessel. "Ah, Lilyana and Evelyn have joined us." Dean looked over his shoulder at the girls. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." Lucifer asked.

"Oh, please don't tell us a bedtime story."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created…" Lucifer smirked. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you - to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it." He said.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are." Dean said.

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Dean said. Lucifer smiled. "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer started to walk away.

"Better kill us now."

"Pardon?"

"You better kill us now because we're coming after you and killing you. Nothing is going to stop us." Evie said. "I know you won't. I know Dean won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up - here. I win. So, I win." Lucifer said.

"You're wrong."

"See you in five years."

* * *

"Screw you, Zachariah!" Lily snapped. "You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes." Zachariah said to Dean.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean asked. "The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Zachariah said.

"Nah."

"You're telling me you haven't learned your lesson?'

"Oh, we've learned our lesson, Zachy. Just not the one you taught us." Evie smirked. "Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-" They disappeared out of sight.

**LD**

"Thank God!" Evie hugged Cas. "Great timing Cas." Lily said.

"We had an appointment."

"Don't ever change!" Evie smiled.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Castiel asked. "Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked. "Something I should have done in the first place." Dean said.


	9. Nine

**Nine**

**It's Thursday, you know what that means? Vampire Diaries night! Yay! The mid-season finale!**

**Last night was the Arrow mid-season finale, and it blew every other mid-season finale out of the water! It had a little bit of everything! Let's see if Vampire Diaries or Elementary can beat Arrow. **

**But, anyway, here's Changing Channels! One of my favorite episodes to date! I just love Gabriel! **

**C2C: 12 days! So close to single digits! It'll be here before we know it! **

**Bekah Home: Tomorrow! She comes home tomorrow! YES! I get to see my best friend again! **

* * *

_"Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience."_

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Dean said looking at the sandwich on the table. "No, duh." Evie said flipping through a magazine on the bed. There was a laugh track. Sam and Lily entered the house. There was an applause for them. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Hey there, Sam, Lily. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing. Um, just the end of the world." Another laugh track. Sam noticed the sandwich on the table. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." Yet another laugh track.

"Have you done the research yet?" Lily asked. "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

Evie got up from the bed, opening the bathroom door. A woman in a bikini comes out. "Oh, Dean…" Lily and Sam looked at Dean, disappointed. Sam folded his arms.

"Dean…"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

_Two Days Earlier:_

"What are you watching?" Evie asked as she fixed the black skirt. "Hospital show. _Dr. Sexy, MD_. I think it's based on a book." Dean said.

"When did you hit menopause?"

"It's called channel surfing." Dean turned off the TV as Sam grabbed his jacket. "You ready?" He asked.

"Are you?"

**LD**

"One more thing, the FBI is here why, exactly?" The officer asked. "Might have something to do with one of your locals getting head ripped off." Evie said.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asked. "What else would it be?" The officer asked.

"Whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashing through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common? A bear doing that?" Lilyana asked. "Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears." The officer said.

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." Dean asked. "Yes, she did. My heard goes out to that poor woman." The officer said.

"She said bear?"

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." The officer said. "What did she say?" Evie asked.

**LD**

"I mean, what else could it have been?" Kathy said. "Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I-I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear." She said. "We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." Lily said.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk." Kathy said. "The Incredible Hulk." Sam said.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?"

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk." Kathy said. "Lou Ferrigno." Dean said.

"Yes."

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes."

Lily and Evie looked at each other oddly. "You think I'm crazy." Kathy sighed. "No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asked.

"No."

"No."

* * *

"Find anything?" Evie asked when Lily and Sam came back to the motel. "Saw the house." Sam said.

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh-" Lily stammered. "A Hulk-sized hole?" Evie guessed.

"Maybe. What do you got?" Sam asked. "Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Dean said.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam said. "Please tell me you're not thinking it's the Trickster again." Evie begged. But it is something her father would do.

"Candy wrappers." Sam pulled a handful of candy wrappers out of his pocket. "Lots of them."

"Trickster."

"Sure looks like it."

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean said. "You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No, I mean, are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asked. "Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times." Dean said.

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying-"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean asked. "How about we talk to him?" Evie suggested.

"What?"

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." Sam said. "For what?" Dean asked.

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." Sam said.

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster?"

"It's a good idea, Dean." Evie said. "You want a bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him?" Lily asked.

"The world is gonna end. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Sam said. Dean sighed. "How are we gonna find this guy, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam said. Dean was sharping a stake while Evie paced the room.

_"Um, Dispatch? I-I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?"_

"Listen." Lily said.

_"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"_

_"Honestly, Walt, I-I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just - send everybody." _

_"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way."_

Sam turned off the scanner. Sam turned to Dean and Evie. "That sounds weird." Dean said. "Weird enough to be our guy." Lily said.

* * *

They entered the warehouse but then realized they weren't in the warehouse anymore. The girls were in scrubs and the Winchesters were in white lab coats. "What the hell?" Evie said. A blonde doctor and an asian doctor passed by.

"Doctor."

"Doctor."

"Doctor?"

Lily opened the door they just came in through. She quickly closed it, looking at her friends. "Uh, we're not going out that way." She said as a brunette doctor walked over to them. "Doctor." She slapped Sam.

"Ow!"

"Seriously."

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward." She said. "Um, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. She slapped him again.

"As if you don't know!" The female doctor walked off. Dean watched her leave.

"I don't believe this."

"What is Dean?" Evie asked. "That's Dr. Piccolo." Dean said.

"Who?"

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at-" Dean looked around the room. "Seattle Mercy Hospital." Dean said.

"Dean. What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked. "The doctor getups. The-the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense." Dean said.

"What makes sense?" Lily asked. "We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_." Dean said.

They were walking through the hospital corridors. Everything was so weird. Evie didn't like that her father just plopped her and her friends in TV land. This would be the second time he's done this without her permission. She was going to have to talk to him about that.

"Dude, what the hell."

"I don't know."

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"I don't know."

"One theory. Any theory." Dean said. "Well, the Trickster trapped us in TV." Evie said.

"That's stupid." Dean said. "Got anything better? You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD._" Evie said.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real." Dean said. "How can this possibly be real?" Lilyana asked.

"I don't know."

A doctor walked passed. "Doctors."

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon. And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of-" Another doctor walked over to he gurney. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

"This show has ghosts? Why?"

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean said. "I thought you said you were only channel surfing and not a fan." Evie smirked.

"I'm not. I'm not." Dean looked down the hall. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"It's him."

"Who?"

"It's him, Dr. Sexy." Dr. Sexy walked up to them. Lilyana stood next to Evie, not really paying attention to the conversation until Dean shoved Dr. Sexy against the wall. "What the hell, Dean?!" Evie exclaimed. The room froze except for the four of them and Dr. Sexy.

"You guys are getting better." The Trickster said when he morphed back into himself. "Get us the hell out of here." Lily demanded.

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm, twisting it. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy." He said.

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Lily said. "Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you four yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" Trickster smirked his way towards Evie. She glared at him.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own set, my own actors - call it my own little idiot box." He said. "How do we get out?" Lily asked.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar questions." Trickster said. "Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam said.

"Five minutes, please."

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." Trickster said. "Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?" The Trickster raised his eyebrows, grinning as he vanished with the girls.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

**Hello, new chapter! Still Changing Channels. Not much of an author's note this time, oh well.**

**C2C: 8 days!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Lily asked. "Good question. This is the Trickster were talking about, he could have dropped us anywhere. Away from the boys is his idea." Evie said.

"Why is the Trickster doing this?"

"To piss us off - to piss me off."

"Why?"

"Hold that thought." Evie walked towards the doors. Evie opened them, walking onto another set with Lilyana behind her. "What the hell?" Evie gasped when she saw Sam in pain.

"Is this _Nutcracker_?" Lily asked. "How the hell do you know that?" Evie asked.

"No reason."

"Evie, Lily! Thank God! Are you okay?" Dean asked. "We're fine! Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"We're - we'll be okay. Cas was here, he said we've been missing for days." Dean said. "Days?! We've been missing for days? Where'd he go?" Evie asked.

"Don't know. The Japanese guy said that the Trickster didn't like pretty-boy angels." Dean said. "The Trickster knows about Cas?" Lily asked.

"Of course he does. Lily stay with them. I have something to do." Evie snapped her fingers but nothing happened. She tried again, but nothing. "Fuck!" She shouted. Suddenly the girls were in the audience, watching. Evie tried to move but her arm was cuffed to the chair.

"Come on!" Lily tried to move but she found her arms cuffed to the chair as well. They couldn't hear what was going on but whatever was happening. Dean won the game.

* * *

_"We now return to Supernatural." _

"Son of a bitch!"

"Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do." Sam escorted the woman out the door. "But we did do work! In depth." She sighed. There was another laugh track. Dean waved her as she left. Sam closed the door shaking his head.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked through a forced smile. "I don't know. Forever?" Lily said.

"We could possibly die in here." Evie said. There was a laugh track. "How was that funny?" Dean yelled. "Vultures."

The door opened as the laugh track happened. Castiel stepped into the house with minor injuries. "Cas!" Evie ran to him, hugging him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't have much time." Cas said. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out."

"From where?"

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Cas said. "What thing - the Trickster?" Lily asked.

"If it is a Trickster."

"What do you mean?" Evie and Cas were flung backwards into the wall.

"Hello!" The Trickster said. Evie stood up, helping Cas up from the ground. He had duct tape on his mouth to keep his mouth shut. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies." Trickster said.

Castiel was glaring at the Trickster.

"Hi Castiel."

"Knock it off."

"Sorry little Daeva, not happening." Her father snapped his fingers and Castiel disappeared. "Cas! Where is he?" Evie stormed over to him.

"I will smite you, Evelyn."

"You know him?" Sam asked. "Where did you just send him?" Dean asked.

"Relax, he'll live. …Maybe."

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean said. "Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" Gabriel asked.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean said. "That's half the game." He said.

"What's the other half?"

"Play your roles out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked. "Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." Gabriel said.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked. "Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!" Trickster said.

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" Gabriel snapped. Sam glared at Sam. "Heaven or Hell, which side you on?" Lily asked.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean asked. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those SOBs. Believe me." Gabriel said.

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." The smile Gabe usually had was gone. He grabbed Dean by the collar, slamming him into the wall. "Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you." He said.

"And if we don't?"

Gabe grinned. "Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." The Trickster snapped his fingers.

* * *

There was a man lying on the ground with a stomach wound. Evie groaned as she ripped off the sunglasses that were one her face. They were in a CSI spoof. Why the hell didn't Gabe make them go into a CSI program?

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think." Dean snapped. "Let's talk over here, please." Lily said pulling Dean away with her. Sam and Evie followed.

"What?!"

"You gotta calm down." Lily said. "Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean said. He pulled them off.

"You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Lily had to nod in agreement. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. Its ooh, plane crashed here - oh shut up." Dean said.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Look at sweet tooth over there." Sam said. There was an officer sucking on a lollipop. Evie knew that wasn't her father but she wasn't going to tell them that yet. "Think that's him, Evie?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Why would the Trickster have candy in his hand if he can trick? I'm saying your about to kill any innocence man." Evie said. Dean and Sam walked over to the office, talking him up. Dean stabbed the officer in the heart. The office collapsed to the ground. Another officer was laughing at them.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots." Gabriel said. "Did we?" Sam staked the Trickster from behind. Evie's eyes widened.

* * *

"Dean, have you seen Evie?"

"No. Have you seen Sammy?" Dean asked. "Nope. Wonder where they went." Lily said.

"No idea. Let's go to see if their in the Impala." Dean said. They walked out of their hotel room towards Dean's car. Evelyn and Sam were no where in sight. Dean and Lily got in the car. Dean hung up the phone.

_"Dean?"_

"Sam? Where are you?"

_"I don't know." _

"Sam, are you the Impala?" Lily asked. _"I don't think we killed the Trickster."_

"You think?" Lily groaned.

**LD**

"So, stake doesn't work on the Trickster. What will?" Lilyana asked. _"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" _

"What do you mean?"

_"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." _

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him." Dean said. _"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." _

"And the way he was treating Evie like she was his - son of a bitch!" Lily said.

_"What?"_

"I know what we're working with."


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

**Another week without Supernatural! Not going nuts yet but there's still time. A little on Evie's family revealed to the Winchesters and Lilyana. Enjoy!**

**C2C: 6 days! CRAZY! **

* * *

_"You sure this is going to work, Lily?" _

"When am I ever wrong? The way Evie's been acting around him. So, let's get the show on the road." Lily took a deep breath. "Trickster, get your ass down here! We're done playing! They'll do it!"

_"Should I honk?"_

The Trickster appeared, smiling with Evie at his side. She was struggling away from his grip. "Wow, Sam, get a load of the rims on you." He said.

_"Eat me."_

"Okay, ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Dean said. "What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Gabriel said. Dean looked at the Trickster.

"Just do it."

"Whatever you say, Evelyn." Gabriel snapped his fingers. Sam got out of the car. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked. "I am a Trickster." He smirked.

"Or maybe you're not." Lily dropped a match and a ring of fire went around Evie and the Trickster. "Maybe you're an angel."

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" He laughed. "I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said. The Trickster laughed, looking at his daughter who wasn't thrilled to be stuck in a circle with him. He stopped laughing. Everyone appeared back in the warehouse.

"Well played. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" Gabriel asked. "Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam said. "Plus, Evie isn't one to back down so quickly." Lily added.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean said.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean said. "So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam said.

"He's name is Gabriel, guys."

"As in-"

"The archangel, yes." Evie said. "How are you connected to him?" Lilyana asked.

"I'm his daughter."

"Daughter?" Lily gasped. "Nothing is what it seems, Lily. Mind letting go of my arm, Father!" Evie snapped. Gabriel let go of his daughter's arm.

"How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked. "My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you four screwed it all up." Gabe said.

"I've been screwing his life up since I was 16." Evie smirked.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked. "Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel said.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Lily asked. "Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean said.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." Gabriel said.

"Then help us stop it."

"It can't be stopped."

"You want to see the end of the world?" Evie asked. "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." Gabe said.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Sam said. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." Gabe laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." Gabriel said. "What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

"No. That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighed. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be. So, now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel said.

"First you're going to bring back, Cas, Father." Evie said. "Oh I am?" Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Dean said. Gabriel snapped his fingers. Castiel appeared.

"Cas, are you okay?" Evie asked. "I'm fine, Evelyn. Hello, Gabriel." Cas said.

"Hey, Cas. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess - awful." Cas glared at Gabe. "We're out of here. Come on." Dean said.

"Guys, I can't walk out of the ring of fire. I may be a demon but right now, angel all the way." Evie said. "You're just gonna - you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel called after them.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulled the fire alarm. The sprinklers went off. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Evie jumped over the small flame, running after her friends.

Everyone was at the car. Evelyn looked at Castiel, knowing what he was going to say to her. "Look, Cas, I'm sorry. I had to lie about my father being alive. It was for his own protection." Evie said. Castiel lifted her chin, kissing her. "As long as your safe." He whispered. She nodded.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked. "I think he believes it." Lily said.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show." Dean said. "Yeah, me too." Sam said.

"Me three." Evie ran to the car, getting in with the rest of them.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

**Another one of my favorites but this time, Evie and Lily on a case alone!**

**These last few days have been awesome for me! I mean, Monday: My Mom put in a call for a cat who needs a good home and I'm getting her on Saturday. Yesterday: I finished a story and it only took me three days to writer, four if you can my rewrite. Today: PSYCH HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR AN 8TH SEASON and S7 hasn't even premiered yet! I'm having a GREAT week! **

**C2CE: 4 days!**

**C2C: 5 days! Anyone else want to sing that Cheetah Girls song, "Five More Days 'til Christmas" with me?**

* * *

Evelyn and Lilyana got out of the car that Evie hot-wired from the parking lot of the motel they were previously staying in. Evie had her angel knife in her hand. Lily had a gun behind her back. Chuck was pacing back and forth in front of the steps of The Pineview Hotel. "Chuck." He jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. "Lily? Evie?" He gulped.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked. "You told the Winchesters to come here but they're dealing with a case at the moment. We decided to take the case." Evie said.

"No, I didn't."

"You sent a text with this address, life or death situation." Lily said. "I didn't send a text." Chuck said.

"Do you realize we drove all night?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could - oh, no." Chuck groaned. "Oh, no, what?" Evie asked.

"Have they arrived yet?" The girls exchanged looks. Becky…of course. "Nope, we came instead Becky." Lily smirked.

"Oh."

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked. "I just borrowed it...from your pants." Becky said.

"Becky…"

"What? They're going to want to see it!" Becky smiled. "See what?" The girl said together.

"They do the same thing as the Winchesters do!" Becky exclaimed.

"Hey Chuck? Come on, pal. It's showtime."

"Showtime? What is he talking about Chuck?" Lily asked. Becky ran back up the doors of the hotel, excitedly. "I'm sorry. For everything." Chuck said. The girls looked at each other, confused as ever. They hesitated before walking up the stairs and into the hotel. Evie's eyes bugged out of her skull when she saw everything.

"Hey Lilyana, looking good." A man said that looked like Dean. "Who the hell are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm Dean. Duh."

"We went through the Gates of Hell." Evie mumbled. "It's Evie and Lily. We're in trouble now." A group of people laughed. Evie held up the knife, ready to kill. Lily grabbed Evie's wrist.

"Give me the angel knife, Evie. Let's not have any dead bodies we can't dispose of." Lily whispered. Evie groaned, lowering her arm. "I hate Hell." Evie said.

"This isn't Hell." Becky said from behind them. "What is it then?" Evie asked.

"It's awesome! A Supernatural Convention - the first ever." Becky said. Evie and Lily wanted to turn and run out of the convention but too many people saw them. Not too many people dressed up as Evie and Lily. A lot of Deans and Sams too. Some were in the monster costumes - monsters that the girls haven't seen before or the ones they've helped kill.

**LD**

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural Convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.' Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." The Con Manager said. There was cheering and applauding coming from the audience. Evie and Lily tried to get out but Becky wouldn't have that.

"But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" The crowd of people were overly excited to see Chuck come up on stage.

"Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I…" Chuck cleared his throat. "Dry mouth." He opened the bottle of water, gulping almost the whole bottle down. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?"

Every hand went up in the air. "Uh, you?" He was pointing to a skinny man in the front row. "Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place then adding Evie and Lily?" Chuck looked back at the girls who were not thrilled to be there.

"Oh, ah, I - it just came to me." Evie pretend to shoot herself in the head. Chuck understand that was meant for him. "Yeah. The hook man."

"Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" The hook man with a heavy German accent asked. Evie thought about the question. They really do seem to have your weapons knocked out of their hands often. "I...yeah, I really don't know." Chuck stammered.

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nien?" He asked. Lily and Evie looked at each other. Evie knew Ruby was evil from the beginning - all demons were evil. "Hey! If you don't like the books don't read 'em Fritz." Becky shouted as she walked down to the front row.

"Next question?" Hands shot up again. "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell and we find out what Evie and Lily are. So, what happens next?" A fan asked. "Oh. Well, there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck said.

He looked at the girls, gulping in the process. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandanavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." Chuck said. The girls stormed out of the panel. The room was cheering. Evie and Lily exchanged looks - when this was all done, they were going to kill Chuck.

* * *

"Chuck, we need to talk now. 'Cuse us, Becky." Lily pulled Chuck away from her and towards the bar. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." Evie said.

"Hey, I didn't call you!"

"No, the books, Chuck! Why are you publishing more books?" Lily asked. "Um…for food and shelter?" Chuck said.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story."

"An archangel and I don't want it!"

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." Lily said. "We told the Winchesters. They are pretty pissed, Chuck." Evie said as Becky was smiling at them. Evie mentioned the Winchesters - shouldn't have done that.

"Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked. "Uh-huh!" She nodded quickly.

**LD**

They walked down the hallway away from the crowds of people trying to talk to Chuck and about the books. But mainly to get away from Becky. "Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked. "Yeah, you're a writer with an archangel on your ass." Evie said.

"I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters. Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Chuck said.

Lily went to say something when they heard a woman scream. They were off towards her, ignoring Chuck's plead. They ran up the stairs to find the maid in the corner of the hallway.

"Hey, you okay?" Lily asked, helping her up. "I think so." She whispered.

"What happened?"

"I saw a ghost." Lily looked over her shoulder to see a crowd of people around them. "Are we LARPing…again?" Lily whispered. Evie looked around, storming off. Becky stopped her with a smile on her face.

"Do I look happy Becky?"

"No."

"Then, leave me alone!" Evie eyes turned black, storming off. Becky gulping turning her attention to Lilyana. "What's the LARPing thing about?" Lily asked. Becky handed her a slip of paper.

"'Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad'." Lily handed the paper back to Becky, walking off.

"You guys are sooo gonna win!" She shouted to Lily.

* * *

Evie and Lily were listening to the Con Manager talk to the guests about the LARPing ghost hunt and his story. "Once this is all over, who's killing Chuck first?" Lily asked. "Me. I'll do it and suffer the shit that comes with it." Evie said.

"This is all the community theatre shit I can take." Lily said. "This can't get any weirder." Evie said.

"Dad said…he said I may have to kill you."

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…"

The men dressed like Sam and Dean walked off. "You-"

"Don't. Just don't." Evie said.

"I need a drink." They said together.


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! If you don't celebrate Christmas or any holiday, then...HAPPY MONDAY! Busy, busy, busy me the last three days leading up to the most exciting day for me ever. I love Christmas Eve over Christmas morning but morning is pretty damn exciting. I'm basically a 4 year old at Christmas time (but, who isn't?). At least this year, the tree is in the room I sleep in so, I don't have the excitement running down stairs or running out of the room to the tree. I can see it from my bed. **

**So, my weekend was quite eventful, I don't know about you the rest of you but I liked it a lot. I got to see my best friend for the first time in months, last minute Christmas shopping, I got a new cat that needed a good home. Her name is Callista (Calli) Noelle. We wrapped the last of the gifts. I dyed my hair red again (Thank you class of 2011 for making me love the color red). Baked my snickerdoodles (with my special cinnamon from an actual spice shop!) for Christmas Eve. Today, baked Hot Chocolate cupcakes, moved things around making room for 9 people (3 being children, unless you consider my almost 40-year-old brother a child, then 4). If you were wondering, I'm the *tough* aunt who doesn't let them get into ANYTHING! Sorry boys, but Aunt Molly ain't playing around with her stuff. **

**Enough of the long ass author's note that has nothing to do with story. So, enjoy and enjoy your vacation and holiday!**

* * *

Evie placed the shot glass on the table, asking for another. Lily was running her finger around the glass of her drink. She barely drank from it. "Everything okay, Lil?" Evie asked as she downed another shot. "Just thinking about that 2014 we visited." Lily said.

"Why? That's old news."

"Future Cas told me a few things." Lilyana said. "Like?" Evie asked.

"For one, Cas said I fell in love with Dean." Lily said. Evie spit out her drink all over Lilyana. She gasped, glaring at her best friend. "Thanks." Lily wiped her hand on her face to get rid of the shot that was on her face.

"Sorry! Cas said you'd fall in love with Dean? Dean Winchesters?" Lily nodded. "Our Dean Winchester?" Evie asked.

"Do you know another Dean Winchester?" Lily asked. "No, but, it's a common name." Evie said.

"Nope, our Dean Winchester." Lily said, taking a big gulp of her drink. "You do realize that is crazy? You love Sam and only Sam, right?" Lily didn't answer her friend.

"Lily, you love Sam. Sam Winchester, the younger but taller one!" Evie snapped. "But Cas said that Dean loved 2014 Lily back." Lily said.

"That doesn't mean that 2014 is actually going to happen! We will be changing it. So doesn't matter what happens." Evie said. "But, what if I've been liking the idea?" Lilyana asked.

"Excuse me?! Lily, its Sam, okay. You. Love. Sam." Evie said. Lily went to say something when they heard, "For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." The girls turned their heads towards the talking men.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors."

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?"

"Looks like there an actual ghost here. Wanna investigate?" Lily smirked. "Sure but we're not done talking about this." Evie said.

"Whatever."

* * *

They walked over to the hotel manager, ignoring the LARPing going on. They smiled at him sweetly. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Evie asked. "Look, I don't have time to play _Star Wars_, girls. Go ask the guy in the ascot." The manager said.

Lily slid a 50 to the manager. "We really need to talk to you." She said. "You girls are really into this." He said taking the money.

"You have no idea."

"What do you want to know?"

"All the stiff they're saying? This place being haunted - Miss Leticia Gore. Any of it true?" Evie asked. "We generally don't like to publicize this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself." He said.

"And is tonight really her anniversary?" Lily asked. "Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity." The manager said.

"Have there been any sightings?" Evie asked. "Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once. " He said.

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Evie asked. "Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." The manager said.

Lily slid another 50 to him. "The attic." He said softly.

**LD**

"This EMF is going nuts." Lily said. "Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be the Winchesters and some being us poking at it." Evie said.

"No way this ends well."

"You think."

The continued to search, shining their flashlights around. "My mommy loves me." A voice called out. Evie spun on her heels to see a little boy on the ground, hands at his head. Lily looked to where Evie was looking. "I said my mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does."

"My mommy loves me this much!" The boy moved his hands, revealing that he was partially scalped. He disappeared.

* * *

"All right. So that was the guy with the Country Historical Society. Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son." Lily said as she sat down next to Evie. "Her son?" Evie gasped.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." Lily said. "Oh, that's it. We're going to deep fry that bitch. Did he say where she was buried?" Evie asked.

"He doesn't know."

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there…the cemetery." The man said from earlier. Evie groaned as the girls turned their attention to the men at the table looking at a map. "You think that's where Leticia's planted?" The other man asked.

"It's worth a shot." Evie went to grab the map when the first man pulled it away from her. "Hey, do you mind?" He snapped.

"Its real. A century old, at least. He's right, there's a cemetery on the grounds." Evie said. "Where'd you get that?" Lily asked.

"It's called a game, pal. It ain't called charity."

"Yeah right. Just hand over the map." Evie said. "Dean doesn't listen to nobody." He moved his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Evie had her angel sword tip against his throat.

"Evie!"

"They're fucking annoying."

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones, right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." Lily said. "We get the Sizzler gift card." The first man said.

"Fine. We don't want it anyway."

"And we get to be Sam and Dean."

"Who do you think we are?" Lily asked.

**LD**

'Dean' called for them to hurry up and walk faster. Evie was glaring, keeping her demon side a secret. "Are you all right?" Lily whispered. "Ask me when I officially have my angel sword inside Chuck's heart." Evie hissed. Lilyana and Evelyn listened to them acting out a scene between Sam and Dean. Evie and Lily knew about their cases before they started traveling with them.

"All right! Enough! I'm so sick of all this LARPing shit!" Evie snapped. "What's wrong, Lily?" 'Dean' asked.

"One, I'm Evie! Two, you're not Dean and he's not Sam. What's wrong with you? Why would you choose to be those guys?" Evie asked. "Because we're fans. Like you." He said.

"Oh, we're not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks, so does the Evie and Lily story. It's not fun, it's not entertaining, it's a river of crap that would send people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like..like circus freaks?" Evie snapped. Her eyes turned black in front of them, but they couldn't tell. Evie stormed off, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh...I don't think they care, because they're _fictional characters_!"

"Trust us, they care. They care a lot." Lily said, walking after Evie.

* * *

"Found the boys." Evie said as she shined the flashlight on the grave markers. "And here's Leticia Gore." Lily said. 'Dean' and 'Sam' were shining their flashlights around the area but the graves.

"Problem, guys?"

"We're looking for bones, genius. They gotta be around here somewhere." 'Dean' said. "Bones are in the ground, _genius_." Evie said.

"Yeah, I know that. I just…" Lily pulled out shovels out of the bag she was carrying. "Wait, hold on. Are you serious?" 'Dean' said.

"Oh, absolutely."

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." 'Sam' said. "Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" Evie smirked. Evie and Lily got to digging up the bones. Evie hit the coffin with the tip of the shovel, breaking it open.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a...that's a skeleton skeleton." 'Dean' said. "You just dug up a real grave." 'Sam' said.

"Yep."

"You guys are nuts."

"I thought you said you want to be hunters." Lily said. "Hunters aren't real! This isn't real!" 'Dean' said as he freaked out. Evie rolled her eyes, getting out of the grave.

"My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this-" 'Sam' stopped. Evie looked at him. "What?"

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." Evie was backhanded across the cemetery, slamming her head into a tombstone. She yelled in pain. The men playing Sam and Dean screamed, and turned to run. "Lily! Do something!" Evie yelled. Lily ran to the bag, pouring the salt into the skeleton and the gasoline. Lily pulled out a book of matches and lit one. She dropped on the bones. Gore screamed and burned up. Evie limped over to Lily and the men.

"Real enough for you?" Evie groaned.

* * *

Evelyn and Lilyana told Damien and Barnes bye and hoped they never saw each other again. "Yo, Chuck." Evie yelled over the people. Chuck turned his attention to her. "Good luck on the books. And personally from the Winchesters - screw you very much." Evie smirked.

Lily was trying to open the doors but they were locked. "Uh, Evie. I don't think we're getting out." Lily said. "What? Why not?" Evie asked.

"Doors are locked."

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"I think we might have burned the wrong bones." Evie said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Gore attacked me because I was going after her bones. What if she was the one who was handling the boys after death too?" Evie said. "The boys are one the loose now. Anyone could die!" Lily said.

"Exactly."


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I thought I would post th next chaper on 12/25 to be nice for a Christmas surprise! So surprise! Well, Santa was very good to me this year - 17 DVDs plus a tablet and BluRay player! Plus more but that's the BIG things! Haha! **

**Anyway, have a great day and see you tomorrow!**

***Does Lily actually like Dean? Possibly... Blame Bekah on the new love interest... OOPS, SPOILER! Haha But, will they get together before the end of Lily Decides? No. **

* * *

"Well guys I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good…" Evie ran onto the stage, whispering in Chuck's ear.

"What? Holy crap!" Evie covered the mic with her hand as the audience started to murmur in concern.

"You gotta keep everyone safe in here, Chuck. Its life or death." Evie said. "For how long?" Chuck whispered.

"As long as it takes."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Chuck asked. "I don't know. More questions. Anything, just keep the people safe." Evie said. Evie jumped off the stage and ran to the doors. Lily was escorting people into the room. Once everyone was in the room, Evie salted the door. Chuck was talking to his audience about future books.

"Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia is backwards obviously." Lily said. "Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him." Evie said.

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself." Lily added. "If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building." Evie said.

"Yeah and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control."

"Smooth move on our part."

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kid's bones." Lily said. "But how-" Evie began to smirk.

"What?"

"The ghosts are only scared of one thing, right?" Evie pointed to the woman who was dress like Miss Gore. They walked over to the woman, telling her the plan they were thinking of. Like she'd believe them.

"You want me to do what?"

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." Lily said. "I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it." She said.

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important." Lily said. A hand was on Evie shoulder, she grabbed the hand and twisted it to find it was Damien. "We wanna help. Mind letting go?" He murmured. Evie let go of his hand.

"Convince Lily. We need her." Lily nodded, walking off with the woman. Evie turned back to the men. "No."

"Why not?" Barnes asked. "'Cause this isn't make-believe." Evie said.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts, we're freakin' terrified." Damien said. "Yeah, but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." Barnes said.

"Why?"

"Because. That's what Sam and Dean would do."

* * *

"I don't want to do this." She said. "I'm right here. I've got your back. Trust me, this is going to work." Evie said. _This isn't going to work. _

**LD**

"Push it!" Lily demanded as her, Damien, and Barnes put their weight on the door to open it.

**LD**

Evie listened as she leaned against the wall, listening to the actress scolding the boys. _Maybe it will work._

**LD**

The door gave a little, allowing Damien and Barnes to go through.

**LD**

Evie groaned, slamming the back of her head against the wall when the actress' phone went off. _Jinxed it. _

**LD**

"Dammit!" Lily shouted, pounding her fists on the door.

**LD**

Evie entered the room, using the iron bar on the boys to make them disappear for a moment. "Run!" She told the actress who ran. The boys raised their knives when they appeared. "Oh, I'm screwed." Evie said. She was thrown across the room, the iron bar leaving her hand. The boys moved towards her.

Lily wiped the bar, making the boys disappear. "Thank God!" Lily held out her hand to help her friend off the ground. "Thanks." Lily was flung against the wall, the iron leaving her hand.

"Oh come on! Lily!" Evie was slammed against the floor with a boy on her. He was glaring at her. A boy grabbed Lily by the hair with a knife in hand. "Evie!"

"Can't help at the moment, Lil!" Evie said trying to get the knife out the boys hand as the boys burned up. Evie sat up and Lily got up from the floor, picking up the iron.

"Maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Lily said. Evie groaned.

* * *

Dean and Sam were there to pick the girls up after their fun 2 days with Chuck and the Supernatural Convention. Evie was talking to Barnes and Damien. "You really saved our asses back there. Thanks." Evie said.

"You never told us your name or your friend's." Barnes said. "I'm Evie and she's Lily. The real Lily and Evie." Evie said as they laughed. She was tempted to show them the truth but shook her head.

"Thanks. I have to go." Evie started to walk off. "You're wrong you know." Damien said.

Evie turned back to them. "Sorry?"

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about." Damien said. "Is that so?" She smirked.

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam, Dean, Evie, and Lily, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well, who wouldn't want that?" Damien said. "You've got a point. How do you know each other?" Evie asked.

"Oh, well, we met online. Supernatural chatroom."

"Well, it must be nice to get out of your parents basements. Make some friends." Evie said. "We're more than friends." Damien took Barnes hand. "We're partners."

"Wow. Uh, bye now."

"Bye." Evie walked over to Sam. Becky was telling Sam that she couldn't 'love' him anymore because of Chuck. Sam faked a teary goodbye. Evie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Chuck, if you really want to publish more books, I guess that's okay with us." Evie said.

"Really?"

"No. We have guns and we will find you."

"No more books."

"See you about." Chuck and Becky walked off, the Winchesters and the girls were about to get in the car when Becky came back towards them. "Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural _Time is on my Side_, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar." Becky said.

"Yeah, I know."

"She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?" She asked. "What the point Becky?" Evie asked.

"Well, you know she lied, right? She didn't really give it to Lilith." Becky sad. "Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right hand man. And I think her lover too." Becky said. Evie couldn't believe her ears. Crowley had the Colt? Crowley had the Colt. He had it hidden under her nose this whole time. "Crowley. Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?" Evie asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much as a fan as she is." Chuck said. "Becky, tell me everything." Sam said.

**LD**

Dean and Lily were talking, Evie couldn't stop thinking about what Lilyana told her earlier about her and Dean falling in love. Evie didn't know whether to be happy or to kill her best friend. "You're not going to believe this - got a lead on the Colt." Evie said.

"What?"

"Long story." Evie said. "I'll tell you on the way." Sam said.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked. Everyone got into the Impala, and left the parking lot. Sam was telling Dean and Lily about Crowley and the Colt. Evie couldn't believe that Crowley had the Colt. Now too much stuff was about to come out and fast - faster than Evie wanted.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

**Well, its Wednesday and Christmas is over and I'm not done with Christmas presents, starting to figure out when Bekah and I want to exchange gifts. Currently watching a Doctor Who marathon, watching the Christmas Special last night and I love the new companion! **

**Not much of an Author's Note but have a great vacation if you're in school!**

**See you next week!**

* * *

_"Got him." _

"Good job, Cas."

_"The demon Crowley is making a deal; as we speak. It's...going down."_

"Going down? Right. Okay, Huggie Bear, just don't lose him." Dean said.

_"I won't lose him." _

"Where are you Cas?" Lily asked.

_"I followed him. It's not far but - it's layered in Enchian warding magic. I can't get in."_

"That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here." Dean said as he hung up.

* * *

"It's Crowley, right?" Lily smirked. "So, Nancy Drew, The Hardy Boys, and the Daeva finally found me. Took you long enough." Crowley said. Sam was holding Ruby's knife, Dean had a shotgun, and Lily had Evie's angel sword. Evie was unarmed because she knew Crowley personally and if she was armed, she'd lose her head. Crowley approached, stopping when he saw his rug. Evie looked at him, she purposely tripped over the rug when she was finished with the devil's trap.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost, Evelyn?" Crowley asked. Three men grabbed everyone but Evelyn. Dean, Sam, and Lilyana were disarmed. Crowley held up the Colt. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley pointed the gun at Dean, soon enough aimed for the three men.

"We need to talk. Privately." Crowley led them into another room. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley said. Evie waved her hand, closing the door behind them. "I see you've been practicing, Evelyn."

"Piss off."

"There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you." Crowley said. "You told us." Sam pointed out.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked. Crowley pointed the Colt at Dean. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." Crowley said.

"Why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Lily asked. "It's called survival, Lilyana. Well, I forgot you three at best are functioning morons-"

"You're functioning…morons…"

"Great comeback, Dean." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley asked. "But he created you." Sam said.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley said.

Crowley handed the gun over to Evie, handle first. She took it, holding it in her hand. She aimed it at him. "Evie!" Lily screamed. "You'll answer my questions, Crowley." Evie said.

"Ask away."

"Where's the devil?"

"Tuesday - birdies tell me. There's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley. "Good, a truth. Why do you want me so badly?" The Winchesters and Lilyana exchanged looks.

"Why do you think, Evelyn? Your one of a kind." Evie pulled the trigger but it clicked. She pulled the trigger again and nothing. He purposely put three bullets in to kill his men. "Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley walked over to his desk.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Lily asked. "Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley threw the bullets at Dean and vanished.

* * *

Ellen and Cas were having a drinking contest to see how much shots it took before Cas felt the buzz. Ellen downed 5 shots in a minute, with a small window of a break in-between. "All right big boy." She said. Jo was watching while drinking a beer. Evelyn was timing everything. Castiel downed all five in less than 25 seconds. "I think I'm starting to feel something." Cas said. Jo grinned at Cas. Evie rolled her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Castiel.

"Jo, have you seen Lily?" Evie asked. "She went outside with a beer." Jo told her.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be with Lily." Evie took her bottle of beer walking outside towards Lily who was sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the sky.

"Deep thought?"

"Sort of."

"How so?" Evie asked as she sat next to Lily. "I'm thinking about who might not make it out alive." Lily said.

"Who do you think is going to die before the end?" Evie asked. "No offense to them but Ellen and Jo. I don't know them like the Winchesters. Jo is basically like a sister to them but - I don't know." Lily said.

"Girls get your asses inside. Bobby wants a picture." Ellen yelled from the porch. "A photo, really?" Lily said.

"Asses inside. Now."

"Coming." Lily groaned. They got off the car and walked inside. The girls entered the living room while Bobby finished fiddling with the camera on the tripod. "I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby said.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on Earth." Castiel said. "That's a nice way of putting it, Cas." Evie said as she stood next to him. Everyone's smiles faded as the camera flashed.

* * *

Evie held up her cell phone to try and get a signal. "Getting anything?" She asked the others. "No, nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean said as he waved over the other car. Ellen was driving with Jo and Castiel.

"Place seems a little empty to you?"

"We're go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anything." Dean said. "Okay." Evie disappeared from the car and appeared next to Jo.

"Do you have to do that?" Jo asked.

"Cas, do you see what I see?" Castiel nodded. "This town's not empty." Cas said.

"What is it?" Ellen asked. "Reapers. Hundreds of them." Evie said.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Castiel and Evie walked off, staring at the Reapers. Evie grabbed Castiel's hand, not knowing what was going to happen next. She didn't want to get away from Cas. "Cas, up there. Look." Evie pointed to the Reaper looking down on them. They entered the building, looking out the window. Evie pulled Castiel down the hallway.

"Hello, brother."


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

**New Years Eve! And my birthday is at the end of January - you won't be able to guess how old I am. I'm older than you think. ;)**

**Anyway...see you in the new year!**

* * *

"Station's empty." Lilyana said. "So's everything else." Jo said.

"Have you seen Cas or Evie?" Ellen asked. "What? He was with you. Evie just disappeared from our sight." Sam said.

"Nope. They went after reapers."

"Reapers?"

"They saw reapers? Where?" Lily asked. "Well, kind of everywhere." Jo said.

* * *

Evie and Castiel were in a ring of fire caused by Lucifer. This was Evie first hand experience with Lucy - Dad's nickname, not hers. Castiel still had her hand in his. "Oh, look who it is, Lucy." Evie smirked. "So I take it you're with the Winchesters." Lucifer said.

"We came alone, Lucifer."

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel and Evelyn, right? Oh, but you like Evie over Evelyn. I'm told you came here in an automobile." Lucifer said. "Yes." Cas said.

"What was that like?"

"Slow. Confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer came into the light, Evie gasped at the look at him. "What's wrong with your vessel, Lucy?" She asked.

"Yes, Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so-"

"You-"

"Your not taking Sam. I won't allow it." Evie said. "Evie, I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." Lucifer said.

"Part angel, Lucifer, but do you have to really ask?" Evie said. "I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?" Lucifer asked.

"I'll die first."

"I suppose you will."

**LD**

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel and Daeva up our sleeve." Dean said. "You think, uh - you think Lucifer got them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else to think."

"There you are." Lily turned and saw the demon, Meg standing there. "Meg." Lily said.

"Shouldn't have come here."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean aimed the gun at Meg. "Didn't come here alone, Dean." Something splashed by Meg's foot. There was growling and barking - hellhounds. Lily stood behind Dean as he flinched.

"Hellhounds."

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father want to see you." Meg said. "I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam said.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Meg said. Dean looked over this shoulder at Lily then at Ellen. Ellen nodded. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked. Meg shook her head. Lily pointed the gun at the hellhound, shooting at it. Blood splattered.

"Run!" Sam yelled. Everyone started to run in different directions. Dean had Lily's hand, running when a hellhound tackled Dean to the ground. "Run!" Dean yelled at Lily. She nodded, running away from the scene. Jo yelled Dean's name. Lilyana turned back towards the actions.

"Jo, no!" She screamed. Jo fired at the dog. "Jo, watch out!" A hellhound clawed at Jo's side. She screamed as the dog attacked her. Lily fired at the dog as Dean ran over to Jo. He picked her up, running off with. Everyone followed, heading towards a hardware store. Lily opened the door, Dean ran in leaning Jo against the counter. She was whimpering. Lily walked around the shop to see if she could find rock salt.

**LD**

Lily couldn't stand looking at Jo - not that she didn't feel absolutely sorry about Jo getting hurt. Lilyana just felt that Jo was going to die. She was sitting by the back of the store, not able to look at Ellen and Jo the same way. Lily got up when she heard her name being called by Dean. "What does that sound like?"

_"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death." _

"As in the horseman? He's going to unleash Death?" Lily asked. "Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself." Dean said.

_"Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show." _

"Any other good news?"

_"In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."_

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Lily asked.

_"On the land of William Jasper's farm."_

* * *

"I got the Winchesters and the fallen angel pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" Meg asked. "Leave then alone." Lucifer said.

"I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we-"

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason." Lucifer stroked Meg's cheek. Castiel looked around. Evie noticed a pipe bolted to the wall. Evie looked at Castiel, barely motioning to the pipe in the wall. "Well, Castiel, Evie, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" Lucifer asked.

* * *

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean said. "Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam said.

"After we get Jo and Ellen out of this hell town." Lily said. "Won't be easy." Sam said.

"Stretcher?"

"I'll see what we got." Sam went to go and look when Jo said, "Stop. Guys, stop." Lilyana turned her attention to Jo.

"Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please? Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta - we gotta get our priorities straight. Number one, I'm not going anywhere." Jo said. "Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen said.

"Mom, I can't fight, I can't walk, but I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." Jo said. "Everything for what?" Lilyana asked.

"To build a bomb, Lily."

"No, no, no!"

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes head start, anyway." Jo said. "No, I-I won't let you." Ellen was getting choked up.

"This is why we're here, right?" Lilyana lowered her head, walking away before anyone saw her leave. They continued talking until nightfall when Dean finally came to find her.

"We're about to leave."

"Coming." Lilyana wiped the tears away that were forming. "I've never seen Lily cry before." Lily looked up at Dean.

"Its because I thought Jo and Ellen weren't going to make it out today - I was right, Dean. I didn't want to be right." Dean bent down to his brother's girl. "Angels speaking to you again?" Dean asked.

"They haven't talked in months. It was a feeling. Can we just leave now?" Lily got up and walked away from Dean. She saw Ellen sitting down next to Jo. God, will this day ever end.

They send their goodbyes to Ellen and Jo, heading towards the back exit. Sam ran across the fire escape, helping Lily off the ladder. Dean jumped off the ladder as they started running down the alleyway. The hardware store exploded. Dean, Sam, and Lily stopped to watch as it burned. Lily ran before the boys to get away from the scene. She didn't want Sam to see her crying for two people she barely knew but thought of them as her family. Everyone's her family.


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

**Well, its 12 o'clock (a little after 12) in New York and its the NEW YEAR! 2013, here I come! **

**Countdown till my Birthday: 26 days! So much for a inexpensive birthday. New American Girl doll, yeah, I'm much older than you think. Try important double digits! Nope, not the teens. Yep, the new Girl of the Year, Saige will be mine! Last year it was McKenna, this year Saige. **

**Anyway, HAPPY 2013! New stories coming to this name soon! Promise! Some actual one-shots with no OCs. I've missed those! More to come soon! 2013 is going to be a great year! **

* * *

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Lily whispered.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Last words?" Lily looked at her boyfriend and Dean. "I think I'm good." Dean said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Here goes nothing." They made their way towards Lucifer who was filling a hole. "Hey!" Sam shouted. Sam approached Lucifer - aiming his gun. Lucifer turned, dropping the shovel.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked. "Oh, Sam. you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you - not really." Lucifer said.

Dean and Lily approached Lucifer, the Colt in hand. "Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean pointed the Colt at Lucifer. "So suck it." Dean fired, hitting Lucifer square in the forehead. Lucifer collapsed to the ground, dead. They watched the corpse to make sure he was actually dead. Lucifer inhale sharply, shifting to a sitting position.

"Owww…" He moaned. Lucifer stood up. The three of them looked horrified. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer asked. No one spoke. Lucifer punched Dean, making him fly into a tree. Lucifer smacked Lilyana across the face, making her fly towards Dean. She hissed in pain, looking up at Lucifer.

Lily pulled herself over to Dean, checking for a pulse. It was weak but still going. Lily looked over at Sam and nodded. Lilyana couldn't believe Lucifer couldn't die by using the Colt. Lucifer picked up the shovel, shoving dirt onto the the mound he had already. Lily wasn't really paying attention to what was going on as she felt her head go heavy. She was going to pass out. She was forcing herself to stay awake to understand why Lucifer has such hatred. Lilyana regretted not breaking open her grace when Evie told her too. She would be strong enough to take on Lucifer.

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." Lucifer turned away from his audience, chanting along with his demon partners. Dean started to stir awake.

One by one the demons flashed gold and died. The three of them stared at Lucifer. Lucifer looked back at them. "What? They're just demons."

* * *

Evie watched as Castiel slowly moved his fingers, turning the bolt on the pipe. Meg was watching them, never noticing the pipe was moving. "You seem pleased." Castiel said. "We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence." Meg said. Evie rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname Meg gave Cas.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." Castiel said. "You don't know Crowley." Meg said.

"No, but I do. He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all." Evie said. "You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine-mine walks the earth." Meg said. The bolt loosened enough to allow the pipe to smack Meg through the fire and into Castiel's arms. Castiel pressed his hand on Meg's head but his powers weren't working. Meg simply laughed.

"You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" Meg smirked. "I can do this." It looked like Cas was going to kiss Meg but instead he pushed her into the fire. She screamed. Cas took Evie's hand, leading her out of the ring of fire. Evie wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing him. She wanted to do this the whole time in the circle but she couldn't let Lucifer know that they were together.

* * *

Lucifer stared at the grave. The ground started to rumble underneath them. Castiel and Evie arrived, Cas held a finger to his lips so Lucifer didn't know that they got out. Evie and Castiel took everyone away and back to Bobby's house have safety.

**LD**

Lily wasn't in the living room with everyone else as they watched the TV to see what Death did to the world. _"Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area."_ Everyone gathered around the fireplace, Bobby had the photo in his hand. _"Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering."_ Bobby leaned forward in his chair, throwing the photograph into the fire. Evie watched as the photo went up in flames. It was the last memory of Jo and Ellen and Bobby didn't want the reminder. Evie walked out of the house, seeing Lily sitting on the Impala like she was before. She had a copy of the photo - everyone did. Lily looked at the photo, upset over everything.

* * *

Evie appeared in Crowley's house, he was watching the TV and seeing everything that has happened. "You promised." Evie hissed. "I never promised anything." Crowley said, offering her a drink.

"You said-"

"I said I wanted him dead, I didn't say the Colt was the exact method." Crowley smirked. "You're a fucking jackass. The Winchesters believed you and you let them down. Wait, that was your whole plan, wasn't it?" Evie asked.

"You don't know what my plan is Evelyn. No one does."

"I'm going to find out."

"Good luck with that, Evelyn."

"I don't need luck." Evie said. "Well, when you think you've figured it out. Come back again, maybe talk it over with drinks. Oh, and have you told them yet? About our little deal?" Crowley asked.

"Hasn't come up yet."

"Loyal little Daeva." Crowley said touching her cheek. She slapped his hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me." Evie growled before disappearing.


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

**Trust me, I have no idea why I posted ch17 on New Years - I really don't. Next week will be back to normal! We're close to the ending of Deava and the Fallen: Lily Decides. Wow...its going by fast!**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dean asked when Sam entered the motel with bags of fast food. "Um, no EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out." Sam said.

"I was putting money on that. Here, Evie." Lily handed Evie a 50. Evie smirked, putting the money in her back pocket. "But, at the coroner's - you didn't see these bodies. I mean, those bodies - they started eating and they kept going. Their stomaches were fill - like Thanksgiving dinner full." Evie said.

"I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going." Sam said. "Sorry?" Dean questioned.

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?"

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it - Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" Sam said. "Oh, yeah. Well, be that as it may - I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year." Dean said. Lily looked at Dean, wondering why he didn't want to be surrounded by lonely women on the most important day of the year.

"I don't see the pleasure of Valentine's Day. Cas and I aren't doing anything. There's nothing we could do anyway. He doesn't understand v-day - I barely understand." Evie said. "Well, I can't stand Valentine's Day. All my boyfriends before wanted to do something for v-day - as Evie calls it - but I said no. I don't like Valentine's Day, so I don't want anything Sammy." Lily said.

"We gonna work or what? No more talk about Valentine's Day." Dean said.

**LD**

Evie and Lily appeared in the morgue after the boys got in. Evie went the first time with Dean but didn't want to make it seem like she was too interested in this case - she wasn't. "Hey, be my Valentine, Lily?" Dean joked, holding up a human heart. Lily rolled her eyes, fighting the sudden urge to jump Dean. Evie walked over to Dean, taking the heart in her hand. "This is Enochian." Evie said.

"Angel scratches?"

"Yep. _Angel scratches_." Evie rolled her eyes. "Call Cas."

"Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, 31-C, basement level, St…James Medical Center." Cas was standing in front of Dean with a phone to his ear. "I'm there now." Cas said.

"Yeah, I get that."

"I'm gonna hung up now."

"Right."

"Cas, this is Enochian, right?" Evie handed over the heart. "Correct. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well-"

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked. "It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." Castiel said.

"Who put them there?" Lily asked. "Well, your people call them 'Cupid'." Cas said.

"A what?"

"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class." Evie said. "Cherub?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them." Cas said. "You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked.

"They're not incontinent."

"So, what you're saying-"

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him - before he kills again." Castiel said.

"Naturally."

"Of course we do."

* * *

The waitress brought over Dean's cheeseburger, Sam's salad, and drinks for the girls. "So what? You just happen to know he likes cosmos at this place?" Dean asked.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Cas watched as Dean put ketchup on his cheeseburger. "-of garden the Cupid will come to-to pollinate." Cas said as Dean went to take a bite out of the burger. Dean sighed, placing it back on the plate.

"You're not hungry?" Lily asked. "No. I'm not hungry." Dean said.

"Then you're not gonna end that?" Castiel took Dean's burger and as about to eat it. "He's here." Evie said, taking a sip of the soda she ordered.

"Where? I don't see anything?" Sam said. "There." Evie pointed to the couple in the side booth.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked. "Meet us in the back." Evie said. She and Castiel vanished to the back of the restaurant. The Winchesters and Lily arrived in the back a few minutes later.

"Where is he?" Sam asked. "I have him tethered. _Zoda kama mahrana._ Manifest yourself." Cas said. No one appeared in the room.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked as Cupid have him a bone crushing hug. "Here I am!" He grinned. Lilyana's eyes widened as Cupid gave Dean a hug. She knew she'd be next along with everyone else.

"Help!"

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" Cupid dropped Dean, walking over to Castiel. Cupid picked up Cas, hugging him. "This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"A fallen angel!" Cupid exclaimed. Lily groaned as she felt him hug her. "Let go of me. Please." She whispered.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid said when he looked over to Sam. Lily was let go as Cupid hugged her boyfriend.

"Is this a fight? Are we fighting?" Dean asked. "This is - their handshake." Evie said.

"I don't like it."

"No one likes it."

Cupid walked over to Evie, arms out. Evie held up her hand. "Cupid, you know the rules."

"Sorry, Evelyn."

"Fine. This on-" Evie was attached by a hug by Cupid. A bone crushing one. Cupid didn't let go of her right away. "Cupid, mind letting go? I'm having difficult breathing." Evie gasped for air.

"Right, sorry."

Evie placed a hand on her chest as she gained more air. Cupid sorta had a - she really didn't know how to respond to it, it was a crush but not really. Castiel pulled her towards him and kissing her in front of everyone. Evie eyes widened in response. Evie placed her hands on Castiel's chest to stop him from kissing her. "Geez, Cas. Never seen that side of you before." Evie said.

"So what can I do for you?" Cupid asked. "Why are you doing this?" Cas asks.

"Doing what?"

"Your targets - the ones you've marked - they're slaughtering each other." Castiel said. "What? They are?" Cupid gasped.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean said. "What we don't know is why." Evie said.

"You think that I - Well, uh...I don't know what to say." Cupid started crying with his back to everyone.

"Should, uh - should somebody maybe…go talk to him?" Sam asked. "That's a great idea, Sam. Cas can do it." Evie smirked.

"Throwing Cas under the bus. Nice." Lily smirked. Castiel glared at the girls as he walked over to Cupid. "Um...look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings." Cas said. Cupid turned and hugged Castiel. Evie heard Cas groan.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!" Cupid said. "Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying." Cas said.

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see." Cupid said. Castiel was reading Cupid's mind. "He's telling the truth." Cas sighed.

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you."

"Wait, wait, you said - you said you were just following orders?" Dean asked. Cupid nodded. "Whose orders?"

"Whose?" Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked. "Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours. Or Evelyn and Castiel's." Cupid said.

"Thanks, Cupid. I was trying to keep that a secret."

"What is he talking about Evie?" Lily asked. "I'll tell everyone later. What do you mean by the Winchesters bloodline, Cupid?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester - very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement." Cupid said. "Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked.

"Well, not me, but… Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them - Perfect couple." Cupid said.

"Perfect?"

"Yeah."

"They're dead!"

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. A match made in heaven- heaven!" Dean punched Cupid. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted as Cupid disappeared.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?!"

"You upset him, Dean."

"Upset him?!"

"Dean, enough." Lily snapped. "What?" Dean asked.

"You just punched a Cupid." Evie said. "I punched a dick!" Dean snapped.

"Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked. "Or not." Dean stormed off.


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

**New week, means next week is Supernatural! All my shows are coming back this week and next! Yay! **

**Castle tonight! YAY! So is Switched at Birth but as much as I love Lucas Grabeel, I barely watched any of the rest of S1, so I don't know if I'll continue watching it. Tomorrow Pretty Little Liars and The Lying Game! YES! **

**Countdown to my ****birthday - 20 days! **

* * *

_"Hey. So, uh, this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious." _

"Yeah, well, I just went through the police blotter, and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs - That's way out of the seasonal batting average." Evie groaned into the phone. Dean was out, taking a walk to clear his head and Lilyana was off doing something else. Evie wasn't paying any attention to where Lily went.

_"Yeah, if there's a pattern here, it ain't just love. It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought."_

"You okay, Sammy? You sound like your getting a headache."

_"I'm fine, Evie." _

"All right. We'll see you in 10."

_"Yeah, okay."_

* * *

"Dean." Lily called out. Dean looked up from sitting on the Impala with a beer in hand. "What Lily? I don't want to talk." Lily walked towards the Impala, taking the beer out of Dean's hands.

"I was drinking that." Dean groaned. "Look, I just want to know what your deal is." Lily said.

"I don't want to talk about what happened with Cupid." Dean said. "Fine, then listen." Lily sat next to Dean, trying to figure out how to say everything to him.

"You remember that trip to 2014?"

"Of course, how can I forget?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Future Cas told me a few things about everything. Him and Evie, you, Sam, me, but mainly one thing stuck out to me." Lily said.

"What?"

"He said we'd end up together." Lily said. Dean chuckled. "Your hot, I'll give you that but we can't stand each other." Dean said.

"I don't think we hate each other anymore, Dean." Lily said. "How so?" Dean asked.

"We haven't insulted each other in a while. I call that progress." Lily said. "Well, I guess-" Lily stopped his from talking by kissing him. She lost her sense of judgment for a moment, well she thought she did until she noticed Dean was kissing her back.

"Hey guys, Sam's going to be back in - What the fuck?!" Evie exclaimed. Dean and Lilyana broke the kiss, looking up at Evie. "Explanation?" Evie crossed her arms.

"Got caught up in the moment?"

"Yeah, right. We talked about this, Lily."

* * *

"I asked for a coffee and you got me a briefcase instead?" Lily asked. "What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Evie asked.

"Believe me, I got no idea."

"You okay?"

"I'll be all right." Sam said. Dean looked at the briefcase. "Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean asked. Evie opened the briefcase as a bright light escape. She knew exactly what it was.

"What the hell was that?!" Lily snapped. "A human soul." Evie said.

"Correct. It's starting to make sense." Castiel said as he appeared behind them with a burger in hand. "What about that makes sense?" Sam asked.

"When did you start eating?" Lily asked. "Exactly. My hunger - it's a clue, actually." Castiel said.

"Why didn't I put this together from the start?" Evie groaned. "What?" The Winchesters asked.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact - Famine." Evie said. "As in the horseman?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Great. Th-that's freaking great."

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food." Sam said. "Yes, but not just food. Everyone seems to be starving for something - sex, attention, drugs, love…" Evie said.

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up." Dean said. "Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it." Castiel said.

"Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?" Dean asked. "It's my vessel, Jimmy. His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect." Cas said.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Lily asked. "As the story goes, 'And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air.'" Evie quoted word-for-word.

"Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims." Cas said. "So, that's what was in the briefcase - the twinkie dude's soul?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready." Castiel said. "Ready for what?" Lily asked.

"To march across the land."

**LD**

"Famine?"

"Yes." Castiel said through a mouthful of cheeseburger. "So, what? This whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam asked.

"We should stop it."

"You think? How?" Lily asked. "How did you stop the horseman you met?" Cas asked.

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean asked.

"I know he does."

"Well, okay. L-let's track him down and get to chopping." Dean said. "Great idea." Evie said. Cas looked sadly at his empty fast food bag.

"What are you, the Hamburgler?" Dean joked. "I've developed a taste for ground beef." Cas said.

"Have you even tried to stop it?" Lily asked. "I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want." Castiel said.

"Well, your girlfriend is cutting you off from White Castle for a bit." Evie said, taking the white takeout bag. "Let's roll. Come on, Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean, I…um, I can't. I can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it…"

"Hungry for what?"

"You know."

"Your hungry for demon blood? Well, I have to go with you guys." Evie said. "You got to be kidding me? You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here." Dean said.

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him." Castiel said. "Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'll stay with him." Lily said. "Lily, how come up haven't saif anything about you carving something?" Evie asked. Lily just simply stared at her best friend. Waiting for the lightbulb to go off in her head.

"Coffee. I've been craving coffee." Lily said. Evie groaned and walked out of the motel room, knowing what happened before.

* * *

"Hey, Marty. Is Dr. Corman around?" Dean asked. "You haven't heard?" Marty asked.

"Heard what?"

"Guy's been dry for the last 20 years, but this morning, he left work, went home, and drank himself to death." Marty said. "It's Famine." Castiel said.

"Pardon?"

"Would you give us a few minutes, please?" Evie asked. "Sure." Marty said as he walked away.

"Thanks."

"Crap! I really kind of liked this guy." Dean said. "They haven't harvested his soul yet." Castiel said.

"Well, if we want to play "follow the soul" to get to Famine, our best shot starts with the doc, here." Dean said.

* * *

Castiel appeared in the backseat with more White Castle. Evie groaned, so much for saying no more cheeseburgers. "Are you serious?" Dean asked. "These make me…very happy." Castiel sighed happily.

"How many is that?"

"I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected." Castiel said. "Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight." Dean said.

"Basically you're saying, your well-fed, right?" Evie smirked. "Yep." Dean said.

"Does Evelyn have to come?"

"Uh, Lily's looking after her boyfriend that's craving demon blood. I don't want to be anyway near that and besides I'm not effected. My demon side is protecting me." Evie said. "Jimmy's craving more than just red meat." Cas said.

"That imagine is burned into my skull."

"Hey! Jimmy and I were becoming friends, Dean. I'm not shocked that he wants sex." Evie said. "Your not shocked?" Dean asked.

"No, not at all."

"Look there." Dean pointed out the window.


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

**Next week Supernatural is back! **

**One thing though, Lily Decides isn't getting the same attention as the first two, so I think S8 will be the last you see Lily and Evie. It all depends on the finale and *if* (I know they will) they have a season nine. **

***CONGRATULATIONS to Jensen and Danneel who are expecting Baby Ackles this year! Aww! I think Bekah and I squealed when we heard about it. The SPN kids are going to be so close in age! Our SPN family is getting bigger! YAY!***

* * *

Lilyana walked into the motel room, seeing a male demon against the wall. "Sam? What's going-" Lily stopped when she saw her boyfriend drinking demon blood from a female demon. "Sam?"

Sam looked up and turned his attention to Lily. She gasped. "Oh God, no."

"Lily-"

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

**LD**

"Demons. You want to go over the plan again?" Dean asked. Evie was too interested in the demons walking towards the diner. Castiel didn't respond. "Hey, happy meal. The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and meet you back here in the parking lot." Castiel said. "Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean said as Castiel disappeared. Evie looked at her phone that buzzed in hand. There was a text from Lily.

_Sam drank demon blood! I'm calling ahead to Bobby - we need to get that ring. ~LD~_

"This is taking too long." Dean said. Evie nodded, putting the phone back in her pocket. Dean and Evie got out of the Impala. They walked towards the diner through the back. Evie gasped when she saw Cas eating raw ground meat.

"Cas!" Two demons grabbed and attacked Dean and Evie, bring them to Famine.

**LD**

"The other Mr. Winchester and Daeva."

"What did you do to Castiel?" Evie asked. "You put your dog on me. I just threw him a steak." Famine said.

"So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?" Dean asked. "Doesn't take much - hardly a push. Oh, America - all-you-can-eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul." Famine told them.

"It's funny. I feel fine." Evie smirked. "You've been craving so much more than I can provide, Miss Knight." Famine said. Evie's secrets were coming out left and right now. It was depressing her. She didn't want every secret about her life to be revealed during the end of the world.

"Well, I-I like to think it's because of my strength of character." Dean said. "I disagree." Famine touched Dean's chest. "Yes. I see. That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not even with sex." Famine said.

"That's a first for Dean Winchester." Evie said. "Oh, you're so full of crap." Dean snapped.

"Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, lie to yourself, but not to me! I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just…keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already…dead. Same goes for Evelyn." Famine said.

"Let them go."

"Sam…"

"Sammy, no!" Dean shouted. Two demons moved to attack Sam. "Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." Famine said.

"You sent?" Lily piped up. "Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So…cut their throats. Have at them!" Famine said.

"Sam, no!" Evie screamed. "Please, be my guest." Famine said. Sam lifted his hand, closing his eyes. He was pulling out the demons out of the five of them. Dean and Evie watched in shock as Sam killed all the demons in the room.

"No." Sam lowered his arm. "Well, fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them." Famine said. Famine devoured the five demon souls from off the ground. Sam stepped forward, hand out towards Famine.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine said. "You're right. But it will work on them." Sam used his power on the souls inside Famine. Famine screamed in pain as Sam killed the souls inside him. Sam's nose was bleeding when the demons exploded out of Famine, killing him. Everyone alive in the room looked at Sam.

* * *

"Dean, we should talk."

"No, we don't."

"I was - it was Famine. You do know that right?" Lily asked. "Of course I do, Lily. Just leave me alone." Dean said.

"Dean, we need to talk about it. We need to talk about the future Cas told me about. About everything he told me." Lily shouted. "I don't want to hear it, Lilyana! Go cry on Evie's shoulder if you need it." Dean snapped.

"We're back to where we started. Bitching at each other." Lily said. "Exactly where it should be." Dean said.

"And I thought you liked me."

"I do!" Dean shouted. "I do like you."

"You have a funny way of showing it, Dean Winchester. I shouldn't even told you that. I should have kept it bottled up and left you to wonder 'why did Lily just kiss me?'" Lily snapped. "That was the first thing that came to mind, Lily." Dean said.

"Then why'd you kiss me back? Why didn't you push me away?" Lily asked. "I don't know. Maybe I was effected too." Dean said.

"No, you won't. Evie told me about your little conversation with Famine. About why you and Evie weren't effect by Famine." Lily said. "Does Evie tell you everything?" Dean asked.

"No, not everything."

"You might want to change that." Dean said. "Why?" Lilyana asked.

"Famine said he couldn't provide what Evie wanted. That could mean anything and what Cupid said about her and Cas' bloodlines coming together. She's hiding a lot more than her father is Gabriel." Dean said. Lily never thought of everything Evie was hiding for a reason. "She must have reasons to find these things, Dean." Lily said.

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

"I just want to know - why did you kissed me back? That's the only thing I want to know." Lily asked. "Because it felt right, all right? It felt right." Dean said. Lily stared at Dean. She didn't know what to do. She had two ideas - one, walk away or two, kiss him again and see if she felt the same thing she felt before.

"How right?"

"Like we should belong together, right." Lily leaned up and kissed Dean without thinking, like the last time. _It did feel right._


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One**

**Depending on the S8 finale, I know how I want to end Daeva and the Angel: What I've Done.**

**Supernatural won two things at the People's Choice Awards: Best TV Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show and Fan Following (SPNFamily). I know I voted for both of those. And WAY TO GO NATHAN FILLION FOR WINNING BEST DRAMA ACTOR (two years in a row, apparently...I swear I watched it last year), even though I wanted either Jensen or Ian to win but hey, there's always next year, right? So, stop your bitching that Nathan won over Ian, Jensen, and Jared! God, FANS VOTE, idiots! Nathan deserved it, alright. He's been up for that award since like '09 or '10. Ian already won it. Here's a clue next year if you watch it, if the nominees are SITTING IN THE FRONT (like Lea and Chris), they won! They already know who the winners are, they are just acting like they are surprised! **

**PS: Who ever said that if the nominees are disqualified because they didn't show up... GET A LIFE! Okay, that's not true. Think of the Oscars, if an actor can't make it, they can't make it. They aren't disqualified! People's Choice and a few other award ceremonies already know who won. They tell them ahead of time. Like Ian, he was nominated but he also was presenting an award. So, just because an actor/actress is/isn't here doesn't mean anything. **

**So, SPN in 6 days and my birthday in 17 days! Wow, the age I'm turning which you won't find out how old I actually am until the 28th...makes me feel a little old. **

* * *

"Drive faster, Dean!"

"I can't! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing."

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked. "No. Not in one place like that." Evie said.

"What the hell?" Lily exclaimed when Dean stepped on the brakes. "Oh, dammit!" Evie shouted when more demons came towards the car. A truck came down the road towards them. There was a bullhorn and someone shouting Enochain at the demons.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Lilyana said. The man who shouted the Enochain came up to the car. "You four alright?" He asked.

"Peachy."

"Be careful. It's…dangerous around here." He said. "Wait!" Evie called out.

"No need to thank us." He said. "No, hold up a sec! Who are you?" Dean asked.

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia." He said. "The what?" Lily asked.

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up." He said.

**LD**

"Looks like we're in the same line of business." Sam said. "And among colleagues. That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?" Dean asked.

"You know you pick things up along the way."

"Guys, come on. This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all." Evie said. "We're on the same team here. Just talk to us." Lily added.

"Follow us."

* * *

One-by-one they walked towards the church. Evie stopped when she saw the devil's trap on the ground. She took a deep breath, stepping in the center and walking out. Thank you whoever is on her side today. No devil's trap is going to stop her. She smirked to herself as she entered the church as a wedding was going on. After the wedding the pastor walked over to them. "So Rob tells me you hunt demons." Pastor Gideon said. "Yes, sir." Lily said.

"You missed a few."

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they're here?" Sam asked. The pastor shook his head. "They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me, ladies, gentlemen." Gideon said, leading them away from the main room.

"So you're a preacher?"

"Not what you expected, huh?" He asked. "You're packing." Evie said.

"Strange times." They entered the basement of the church as people are working in and out. "Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean asked.

"Everyone pitched in."

"The whole church?" Lily asked. "The whole town." The pastor said.

"A whole town full of hunters. I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Dean said. "Well, the demons were killing us. We had to do something." Gideon said.

"Why didn't you call the National Guard?" Evie asked. "We were told not to." Gideon said.

"By who?" The pastor didn't answer. "Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something." Dean said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I - uh, I can't discuss it."

"Dad, it's okay."

"Leah-"

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester, Lilyana Danielson, and Evelyn Knight. Their safe. I know all about them." Evie didn't like Leah from the moment she met her. Lily felt the same way. "You do?" Dean asked.

"Sure. From the angels."

"The angels. Awesome."

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?" Leah asked. "So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Among other things." She smiled. "Like the snappy little exorcism spell." Dean said.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens. How to fight back." Leah said. "Never been wrong. Not once. She's very special." Her father said.

"Dad…"

"And let me guess. Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?" Dean asked. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Not the first prophet we've met." Lily said. "But you are the cutest." Dean smirked. Lilyana glared at Dean while Leah's father gave Dean a look of disapproval.

"I mean that with total respect, of course."

* * *

Evie, Lily, and the Winchesters were at the bar after they didn't believe Evie tell them that Leah wasn't a prophet. She had all the prophets names burned in her head, Leah wasn't one of them. Evie took out her phone and called Castiel when she got his voicemail. She listened carefully to what he was saying. Evie couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. "Castiel, one - LOVE your voicemail and two - we have a prophet-like problem down here. Could you come down and tell them she's no prophet because they're not listening to me. Oh, and we're in Blue Earth, Minnesota." Evie said into the phone.

Evie walked over to the table, sitting down next to Lily. "So did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean asked.

"I left him a message - at least I think I did." Evie said. "So what's the theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Sam asked.

"Kill the girl? She is a prophet." Lily said. "She isn't a prophet. How many times do I have to tell you that she isn't one?" Evie asked.

"Until Cas confirms it, we're not believing you." Dean said. "Come on!" Evie slammed her hands on the table.

"We're all gonna die, Evie. In like a month - maybe two. I mean it, this is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing." Dean said. "Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" Evie asked.

Dean went to speak when the church bells tolled, the people in the bar started to leave. "Paul, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Leah's had another vision."

"Wanna go to church?"

"You know me - downright pious."

**LD**

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." The pastor said. Leah whispered in her father's ear. "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's going to join me?" Gideon asked.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass." Paul said. "We're in Padre." Dean said.

"Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. 'Our Father is Heaven-'" He started. "Yeah, not so much." Dean said.

"Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen." He said.

"Lily, Evie. I want you to stay here." Dean said. "I'm coming with you." Lily said.

"Lily, no. Not this time."

"I want to!"

"Lily, no." Dean was touching her shoulder. "Whatever, dick." Lily walked off with Evie next to her.

"What's going on with you and Dean? All the flirty shit and calling each other names. Its like you're having a secret relationship behind Sam and my back." Evie asked as they left the church. "There's nothing going on, Evie. Absolutely nothing." Lilyana said as she walked Dean and Sam leave. Dean gave her a wink before going off the team.

"A wink for Dean Winchester meaning something."

"Means nothing."

"Lil-"

"Evie, I'm not having this conversation." Lilyana said.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two**

**So, this week starts my "I have something to watch every day". Tonight I have Continuum, Being Human, and Castle. Yeah, you can tell I watch A LOT of TV if you look at my profile.**

**Who watched OUAT last night? That ending! OMFG! **

***I have a poll going on, on my profile. I'm trying to figure out what I should write next. I have three ideas and I need help to figure out what I should write next. The choices are Nikita, Harry Potter, or Doctor Who/Torchwood. I have good idea for each of these and I know I will write them at some point but right now, I need something to focus on! **

**Supernatural in 2 DAYS! **

**My birthday in 13 days! **

* * *

Evie was at Paul's Tavern or the bar as everyone called it. She was waiting for Castiel to either call her back or show up. Its been 2 days already and no one was believing her about Leah. Lily wasn't even sure what Leah was - all she knew as that Leah wasn't human. "Another, Evie?" Paul asked. "Yep." She said. Evie looked at her iPhone, sighing - nothing from Cas.

"Everything okay?"

"Just haven't heard from my boyfriend, that's all." Evie said, drinking the beer. "I noticed you're not the praying type."

"Between you and me, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God." Paul said. Evie chuckled, drinking more of the beer. "I understand. I'm not much a prayer myself but Leah probably told you all about me and the others I'm with." Evie said.

"No, actually."

"Shocking."

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you?" Paul asked. "What about me?" Evie smirked.

"You're not a true believer, I take it."

"I believe but God and I aren't on the best of terms if you know what I mean. Pretty sure he stopped caring a long time ago for me." Evie said.

**LD**

"Where you been?" Dean asked as Evie entered the motel. "Drinking." Evie said.

"You rebel." Lily smirked. "I would have had more, getting myself drunk but guess what - we have a curfew now." Evie said.

"Seriously?" Evie nodded. "Plus, they shut down the cell towers." Evie said.

"That's new to us." Lily said. "No cable, internet. Cutting off total contact with the outside world. There words exactly were 'corruption of the outside world.'" Evie rolled her eyes. Evie ignored the conversation until Dean with Lily left the room. Sam left to go to his and Dean's room. Evie was left alone thinking about what was going to happen.

"I got your message. It was a long - your message. And I find the sound of your voice beautiful." Evie jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice.

"Cas?" Evelyn said as he stumbled into the motel room. "Whoa!" She caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I found a liquor store."

"And?"

"And I drank it!"

"Whoa! Let me help you out there, Castiel. We don't want you to get hurt." Evie whispered as she led him to the couch. "Don't say stupid things, Evie."

"You called me Evie? Wow, you really hammered, aren't you?" Evie said as she got up to get Cas a glass of water and pills for the hangover he'll have later on. Cas grabbed her arm. "What Castiel?" Castiel pulled her onto his lap, kissing her. Evie responded back to him, it was a rare thing when Cas kissed her back the way she kissed him most of the time. She was left breathless when Castiel broke the kiss.

"Tell me what you need."

"The-these demon attacks. Massive ones." Evie gasped for air. "Any sign of angels?" Cas asked.

"Sorta. Their speaking through a prophet." Evie said. "Who?" Castiel asked.

"Leah Gideon."

"Not a prophet."

"I knew it!"

* * *

"Dean, Evie's been thinking something's going on between us." Lily said. "Is there?" Dean smirked.

"Don't know. Is there something?"

"You tell me." Dean went to kiss her when they both heard shouting and smashing glass. "That's coming from Paul's bar." Lily said.

"Go back to the motel room. Now, Lily." Dean said. Lily ran off towards the motel room as Dean went to investigate.

**LD**

"Dean, are you - who's blood is that?" Lily asked. "Paul's dead." Dean said.

"What?!" Evie asked. "Jane shot him." Dean said.

"It's starting."

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked. "On a bender." Cas said.

"Did he - did he just say 'on a bender'?" Dean asked. "He's still pretty smashed." Evie said.

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what's happening here." Castiel said. "Well, I'm all ears." Dean said.

"Well, for starters…Evie was right. Leah isn't a prophet." Sam said. "What is she, then?" Dean asked.

"The whore."

"Wow, Cas, tell us what you really think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. "And she shall come, bearing false prophecy." This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon.'" Castiel said. "Well, that's catchy." Dean said.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago." Lily said. "What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked.

"They're under her control."

"And the Enochian exorcism?"

"Fake." Evie said. "It actually means, 'you, uh - you breed with the mouth of a goat.'" The room went silent as Castiel thought it was funny when no one did.

"It's funnier in Enochian."

"So the demons smoking out - that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asked. "What you just saw - innocent blood spilled in God's name." Cas said.

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." Lilyana said. "To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome." Dean groaned.

"Her goal is to put as many souls to Hell as possible. It's just the beginning. She could and will drag this whole town into the pit." Evie said. "Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked.

Cas set a wooden stake on the table. "The whole can be killed with that. It's a stake made from cypress tree in Babylon." Cas said. "Great. Let's ventilate her." Dean said.

"It's not that easy."

"'Course not."

"There whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." Castiel said. "Servant like…" Dean started.

"Not you, Dean. Or me or Cas. Lily could possibly but that's a stretch. Sam is an abomination." Evie said. "Thank, Evie." Sam said.

"Sorry."

"We'll have to find someone else." Lily said.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three**

**Pst, guess what today is? Go on...guess! Okay, never mind. It's...back. SUPERNATURAL IS BACK! Thank God! And it's Castiel-filled and more on Naomi, I'm excited! **

**Oh, and Arrow's back too - I love John Barrowman! Last night I finished Torchwood and can I say... I LOVED THE ENDING! I need season five now! That ending, Rex being my new favorite character besides Gwen and Jack, I want to find out what happens next! **

**# of days until my birthday: 11 days! Ah! So damn close! I can't wait and I get a Once Upon a Time episode to make my birthday amazing! Haha! In the past it has been Psych, Monk, Vampire Diaries, and probably others but I can't really remember at this time. Oh well! I can't wait for my birthday!**

***Sorry that its ****short!***

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the whole angel thing." Evie shrugged. "Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat." Dean said. Gideon looked at the stake on the table and knew exactly what their plan was. He shook his head.

"No. She's my daughter."

"I'm sorry but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean said. "That's impossible." Gideon said.

"But it's true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it - it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell." Sam said. Lily picked up the stake, handing it to Pastor Gideon. "It's just… Why does it have to be me?" He asked.

"You're a Servant of Heaven." Cas said. "And you're an angel." He said.

"A poor example of one."

* * *

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Leah shouted as Castiel held her from behind. "Gideon, now!" Sam yelled. Leah started to chant Enochian Cas and Evie fell under the spell. Leah used a power to push away her father, Sam, Dean, and Lily. She ran off with everyone got up but Evie and Cas. Her father ran after her. Sam yelled to stop her. Lily, Dean, and Sam ran after Gideon who was one the ground, stake away from his hand. Sam tackled Rob to the ground before he could light the kerosene. Leah knocked Dean down. Lilyana grabbed the stake.

"Please, like you're a servant of Heaven." She smirked. Lily threw the stake to Dean. "This is why my team's gonna win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating, and faithless. It's the end of the world. And you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

"Don't be so sure, whore." Dean staked Leah through the chest. Leah's body began to shake and the shake bursted into flames.

"But…I don't understand. How are we supposed to get to paradise now?"

"I'm sorry. Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction." Lily said.

**LD**

"Dean, how did you do that?"

"What?"

"Kill her."

"Long ran of luck held out, I guess." Dean said. "Last time I checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven." Lily said.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot. I went for it." Dean said. Evie touched Lily's shoulder but Lily shoved it off. "Are you gonna do something stupid?" Lily aced.

"Like what?"

"Like Michael stupid."

"Give me a break, Lily."

* * *

"Evelyn, did I do anything to you while I was on a bender?" Evie hid a fit of laughter when he said bender. It was funny the first time but the second time it could be her favorite moment with Castiel. "Why do you ask?" Evie asked as she picked up clothes she had lying around.

"I thought I might have kissed you while I was intoxicated." Castiel said. "Kiss me? You really thought you kissed me?" Evie tried not to scoff at the comment because he sure did kiss her, right on the lips and it could possibly be the best drunk kiss she had.

"My mistake." Cas sounded hurt. Evie sighed, rubbing the back of her back. Castiel pulled Evie towards him, forgetting his role in all this. He was drunk only a few hours ago and now he was making out with Evelyn, again. This time on his own terms. She moved her hands to his tie, pulling him closer to her. Nothing could make her more interested than she already was. Castiel's hand ran down her back and spine. Evie gasped against his mouth and shivered under his touch. She pushed the tench coat and suit jacket off his shoulder as he trailed kissed down her neck to her exposed shoulder, Evie's breathing was becoming short as he kissed her lips again.

* * *

"How's your head?"

"I'm seeing double. But that may be the painkillers." Gideon said. "You'll be okay." Lily said.

"No."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked his brother who was going towards the door. "I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax." Dean said. Sam was helping Gideon when they heard the Impala engine. Lilyana jumped from her spot on the bed, running to the door.

"Dean!"

"Dammit!"

"Where do you think he went?" Lily asked. "Let's hope a girl's place." Sam said. Lily looked down at her feet. He would just go off like that and talk to a girl. It hit her.

"He went to see Lisa."

"What? How do you know that?" Sam asked. "He said something about wanting to see her again since he only saw her for a whole case about 2 - almost 3 years ago. Dean went to see Lisa. Let me go tell Evie." Lily said, walking away towards the motel room but didn't make it. She turned the corner when Sam went back into the Dean and his motel room.

_Dean went to Lisa, huh? _

"This is just fucking great!" Lily punched the nearest window which was someone's car. The glass broke and her knuckles were bloody. Dean didn't care if he was thinking about Lisa.


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES IS BACK TONIGHT! YES!**

**Supernatural was awesome last night, but this changes things for Daeva and the Angel: What I've Done for sure! I had an ending, now, I don't know. Angel Tablet? This should be interesting. Next week Felicia Day is back as Charlie! YAY! I love Charlie! **

* * *

"Sending someone a package?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Please tell me you're not going to kill yourself. So, how's Lisa doing?" Lily asked. "I'm not going to kill myself." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No? Thank God for that logic. So Michael isn't about to make you his Muppet? Your just walking out?" Lilyana asked. "Yeah, I guess." Dean said.

"How could you?"

"How could I?"

"Yeah, how could _you_? Running away isn't the right option, Dean." Lily said. "All Sam's done is run." Dean pointed out.

"He was wrong." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just, please wait. Not now. Bobby's actually working on something." Lily said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Dean asked. Lilyana bit down on her bottom lip. "You've got nothing and you know it."

"I have a way to stopping you and you know that." Lily crossed her arms. "Yeah, you can try. Your just a fallen angel." Dean said.

"But Cas isn't." Dean turned to see Castiel standing behind him. Cas touched his forehead with two fingers, knocking him out. "Told you." Lily bent down to Dean, patting his shoulder.

Lily looked up at Castiel. "Thanks. Owe you one."

**LD**

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean said. "You ain't helpin'." Bobby groaned.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked. "What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." Dean said. "But not _all_ of them. We gotta think of something else." Bobby said.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me." Dean said.

"You can't give up, son."

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes."

"Dean Winchester!" Evie snapped as Bobby pulled out a gun from his desk and set it on the desk. He took a bullet out of his pocket. "What is that?"

"That's the round that I mean to put through your skull." Bobby set down the bullet next to the gun. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!"

Evie collapsed to her knees, clutching her head, Cas was doing the same. "You two okay?" Sam asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "Something's happening." Evie said.

"Where?" Dean asked but they disappeared from Bobby's house. Lily watched as paper flow about the room.

**LD**

Castiel and Evie looked around the woods to see what caused their pain and investigation. Evelyn walked towards a clearing with fallen trees. She reached the clearing, jumping on the ground - it felt alive. Evie felt someone behind her - it wasn't Castiel. The sword was in her arm, staking one of the angels from their garrison. The sword was knocked out of her hand when Castiel saw the fight. The other angel was dead before it could touch Evie. A hand was reaching up from the ground, Cas pulled a body out. Evie gasped.

"What is it, Evelyn?"

"It's Adam."

**LD**

A wind blow in, Lily looked up from the book to see Cas and Evie struggling to keep a man standing. "Help." Cas said. "Lily, move." Evie said. Lily got up from the couch as Castiel and Evie placed Adam on the couch.

"Who is it?"

"That's our brother."

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked. "What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Angels."

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked. "I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel said. He put his hand on Adam's chest, craving Enochian symbols on his ribs like everyone else did. Adam woke up from that.

"Where am I?" He asked. "It's okay. Just relax, your safe." Sam said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're going to find this a little…a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Dean said. "It's the truth. John Winchester was our father too. See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah, and that's Dean. Evelyn and Lilyana. I know who you are." Adam said. "How?" Lily asked.

"They warned me about you." Adam said. "Who did?" Dean asked.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam asked. Evie took a step back from Adam. "Zachariah? You're trusting Zachariah?" She scoffed.

"Of course."

"Are you fucking insane?"

"Evie. Why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean said. "Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it-it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-" Adam started.

"Yeah, that sounds like Heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean asked. "Just keep going." Lily said.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I-I'm chosen." Adam said. "For what?" Lily asked.

"To save the world."

"How you gonna do that?"

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil." Adam said. "What archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." Adam said. "Well, that's insane." Dean said.

"Not necessarily." Evie said. "How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like they're moving on from you, Dean." Evie said. "Well that doesn't make sense." Dean said.

"He's John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother - looks like they found a loop hole." Evie said. "Well, you gotta be kidding me." Dean groaned.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked. "Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." Castiel said.

"Alright, you know what? Blow you, Cas."

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam asked. "You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-" Adam started to stand up. Evie grabbed his arm.

"Sit down." She growled, eyes turning black. "It's unbelievable." Adam said.

"You do realize the angels are lying to you, right?" Lilyana said. "Yeah, I don't think so." Adam shook his head.

"Really? Why not?"

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_."

"Did they tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Lily asked. "They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." Adam said.

"Yeah, but there's another way."

"Great. What is it?"

"We're working on 'the power of love'." Dean smirked. "How that going?" Adam asked.

"Not well." Evie said. "Look, Adam…you don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time." Sam said.

"Give me one good reason."

"Because we're blood."

"You've got no right to say that to me."

"You're still John's boy." Bobby said. "No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you." Adam said.

"Point taken. If you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam said.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five**

**I'M A DAY LATE! My bad!**

**We're getting close to the end of Lily Decides and closer to Soulless! **

**So, we have Charlie back this week on Supernatural. I love Charlie, she's too cute! I love Felicia Day! **

**Countdown to my Birthday: 5 days! Wow, sooo close!**

***There's a poll on my page. Help me decide what story I should write/publish next!***

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Cas around?" Evie asked. "He went downstairs to check on Dean." Bobby said.

"What? You let him go down by himself? Dean knows the banishing sigil!" Evie ran down to the basement to see the panic room door open and Dean and Cas were gone. "Dammit!" She kicked the stairs. She walked back upstairs.

"Well, guess who's gone?"

"Castiel."

"And Dean."

"He couldn't have gone too far. Bobby and Evie will watch Adam." Sam said. "How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage." Bobby said.

"That's why I'm staying. I can use my demon side, it's been wanting to come out." Her eyes turned black and smirked.

**LD**

Evie was watching Adam sleep, using her invisibility when he jolted awake from a dream state. Zachy visited him, she knew it.

* * *

Lily looked at the vial around her neck before walking behind Sam. Lily was tempted to break open her grace and help out Castiel. He needed her help - the garrison needed her help. The vial was cool against her fingers when she heard the flutter of wings before her. She didn't realize she prayed for Castiel. He touched her shoulder and they appeared next to a preacher on his knees praying.

"You pray to loud." Cas touched the preacher's head, falling unconscious. Castiel dragged Dean into an alley. He started to punch the shit out of Dean. "Cas!" Lily shouted.

"I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?" Cas yelled. "Cas! Please!" Dean begged.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me." Cas said. "Do it. Just do it!" Dean said. Cas unclenched his fist, touching Dean's shoulder - he fell unconscious.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Adam is gone?'" Sam asked. "Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby asked.

"He's gone how? What the hell?!" Sam snapped. "Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." Bobby said.

"Now we've lost four people." Sam said. "Four? Who's the fourth?" Evie asked.

"I turned to tell Lily to hurry up but she was gone." Sam said. "Seriously?!" Evie shouted.

"Yeah."

"But I know what happened to Adam." Evie said. "What?" Sam asked.

"He was taken by-"

"Angels." Cas said as he appeared with Lily and a bloody, battered Dean. "What happened to Dean?" Evie asked.

"Cas happened. Beat the shit out of him." Lily said.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby asked. "Yes. Adam must have tipped them." Castiel said.

"How?"

"It was a dream."

"Where would they have taken him?" Sam asked. "The only place I know. I'll be right back." Evie snapped her fingers.

**LD**

Evie was in the green room with Zachariah and Adam, Adam was eating a burger off the plater like Dean almost did when he got this far. "How'd I guess it was Zachy?" Evie smirked. Zach turned, waving his hand at Evie. She was slammed against the wall of the green room. "Let go of me, Zachariah! What your doing to Adam isn't right!" Evie said.

"How so?"

"You said something about your mother, Adam. You really thought Zachy here would bring back your mother of all people. He plays mind games, trust me - I know the hurt feelings." Evie said. "So you lied…about everything." Adam said.

"We didn't lie. We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you." Zachariah said. "This is why I said not to trust him, Adam." Evie said, trying to free herself from the wall.

"Son of a bitch."

"Hey, how do you think _I_ feel? I'm the one that's got to put up with that dumb, slack-jawed look on your face. Kid, we didn't have a choice. The Winchesters got one blind spot, and its family. See, Sam and Dean, they're gonna put aside their differences and they're gonna come get you, and that is gonna put Dean right…here - right where I need him. This is the night, kid! _Our_ night. Michael's seen it. The tumblers finally click into place, and it's all because of you. And me. But who's keeping score?" Zach said. "I'm not gonna let you do this." Adam said.

"Cool your jets, corky. Sit down. We're doing it together. Plus, you still get your severance. You still get to see your mom, okay?" Zachariah said. "Why should I believe you?" Adam asked.

"You know what? I keep hearing this." Zach makes his hand. "But what I want to be hearing is this." Adam fell onto the table, spitting out blood.

"Yeah. That's better."

* * *

"How you feeling?" Lilyana asked when Dean woke up from his fight with Cas. "Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels. So how's it going?" Dean groaned.

"Adam's gone. Evie's gone. Pretty sure the angels have them." Lily said. "Where?" Dean asked.

"The room where they took you."

"You sure?"

"Cas did a re-con."

"And?"

"The place is crawling with angels. Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kinda thing." Lily said. "Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"We're bringing you with us." Lily said. "Excuse me?" Dean questioned. Lily walked over to Dean, unlocking the hand cuffs.

"There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, your pretty much the only game in town." Lily said. "Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked.

"Everyone upstairs thing so, but me."

"Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning." Dean said. "No, you won't. When push shoves, you'll make the right call." Lily said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Future Cas said a lot of things, I don't believe half of them but I do believe we'll end up together - some how. Just trust me on this Dean, please." Lily said.


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six**

**Supernatural tonight with Charlie back! I love Charlie. She's an amazing character. **

**Anyway, I'm freezing my ass off right now, because the part of New York I live in, is under a freezing cold weather watch for the entire week! :( I hate winter, just an FYI. **

* * *

"When you said you'd been down my road. What did you mean by that?" Adam asked. "Zachariah promised to bring back my mother when I turn 27 years old. She died when I was little and my father didn't make an a grand entrance until I was 16 and I was already on my own - I was with my best friend Lilyana - the fallen angel. I figured out Zachy was a lying son of a bitch when I found Castiel." Evie said.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked. "Van Nuys, California." Cas told them.

"Where's the beautiful room?"

"In there."

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asked. "Where'd you think it was?" Cas asked.

"I-I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." Dean said. "Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam asked.

"Because there are at least five angels in there." Castiel said. "What about Evie? Is she okay in there?" Lily asked.

"Either Zachariah killed her or keeping her captive." Castiel said. "You do realize what your planning on doing is suicide." Lily said.

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does." Cas took a box cutter out of his tench coat. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked.

"Lilyana needs to practice the sigil." Lily gulped, taking the box cutter.

* * *

"Adam, Evie!" Dean said. Evie let out a sigh of relief to know the Winchesters and Lilyana found them. "You came for me." Adam said.

"Yeah, well, your family." Dean said.

"Dean, you jackass! It's a trap!" Evie said. "I figured." Dean said.

"Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah said when he appeared in the room. "Did _you_?" Lily came up before Zachariah, angel sword in hand - about to kill him. Zachariah turned, throwing Lily across the room. Angel sword fell from her hand. Evie freed herself from the wall, running to Lily.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah waved his hand and Adam fell the ground, coughing up blood.

"Adam? Let him go, you son of bitch." Dean wanted. "I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, you're hemorrhaging brothers." Zachy turned his fist, Sam and Lily started to cough up blood like Adam was.

"You're finally ready, right?" Dean looked at Sam then Adam, watching them cough up blood. "You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice." Zach said.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!"

"In exchange for what?"

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes."

"Dean!" Lily gasped. "Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" Dean snapped.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zach asked. "Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asked.

Zachariah turned away from Dean, speaking Enochian. He smiled in the end. "He's coming." Sam looked at Dean, Dean winked. "Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean said. Evie smirked at Zachariah who was clearly becoming pissed.

"What?"

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean said. "Sure, fine. Make a list." Zach rolled his eyes.

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean said. "What did you say?" Zachariah asked.

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." Dean said. "You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Zach asked.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean asked. Zachariah grabbed Dean's collar. "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?" Zachariah was so full of himself.

"Expendable."

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_."

"Maybe not. But I _am_." Dean stabbed the sword through Zachariah's head. Dean fell the ground while a white light and a nose-bleeding noise started to come. "Michael's coming! We need to go now!" Evie said, helping Lily up from the ground.

Once everyone but one was outside the greenhouse doors, they shut. Adam was still inside the room. The door wouldn't open. "Hold on, Adam! Adam, can you hear us?!" Dean shouted through the door. Evie kicked the door in, it was an office now. Adam was gone.

* * *

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asked. "Doubt it. Cas either. But we'll get 'em." Dean said.

"So."

"So what?"

"I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin' the 'yes' back there. So, what changed your mind?" Lily asked. "Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, 'this stupid son of a bitch brought me here.' I just didn't want to let you down." Dean said.

"You didn't. You almost did, but you didn't."

"I owe you an apology."

"You really don't Dean. To any of us." Lily said. "Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way." Dean said.

"Sounds great."


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven**

**Vampire Diaries tonight and with what happened last week, I'm pretty excited for it. Delena fan over here! Okay, in last weeks episode, it said the Originals were back - I thought that meant Elijah too :(, I need my Elijah kicked soon! At least hottie Kol was there! Plus, I'm loving the new 'teams' haha. Klaus, Damon, Elena, Matt, and Jeremy. That's good!**

**Last night's episode of SPN was awesome - although I may not be able to look at Dean for a bit without the long blonde wing. Braveheart, oh, Dean. Both Bekah and I agree he looks damn sexy in LARPing gear! Felicia was too cute as Charlie! I can't wait to write it! Next week's looks fantastic with Grandpa Winchester coming into the scene. **

**Anyway, 4 days until my birthday. Clearly I can't count when I'm still half asleep. My ****birthday is on Sunday, thankfully where I live will warm up a bit more - like I'm going out for my birthday this year. Like I care if I'm going out. Bekah and I might get together when she's home again - birthday plans maybe? Who knows.**

**How many chapters left? 5 chapters are left! **

* * *

The Winchesters and the girls were soaking wet and gasping when the sudden storm hit. Once they entered the motel - it was no motel, it was basically a 5 star hotel. "Nice but busy." Lilyana said. They walked over to the front desk. "Any port in a storm, I guess. If you could just fill this out, please." Chad said.

"Yeah."

"Sir, I think - shaving nick there." Chad handed Dean a tissue. "Key." Evie took the key with a fake smile.

"Thanks. Do you serve coffee by any chance?" Evie asked. "Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the Tri-State area." Chad said. "You don't say." Dean grinned. Lilyana rolled her eyes. Dean and his pie.

**LD**

"We should hit the road."

"In this storm? It's-"

"It's biblical. Exactly. I-it's friggin' noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie." Sam said. "How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up."

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to me burnt out." Dean said. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam said.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it." Dean said.

"Hey, Evie. I think you got a scratch on your neck." Lily said. Evie put her fingers to the cut that was on her neck. She rubbed her fingers in the blood. "I'm going to go find our room." Evie said.

**LD**

"Room 12." Evie mumbled as she opened the door. "Oh, shit!" She couldn't believe they found this place. She still have a bad feeling about this place. Like it was too God-like. Everyone arrived to the room, as excited as she imagined. Evie picked up a pamphlet. 'Casa Eroctica 13' - why did that sound familiar to her? Evie jumped when they heard banging coming from the next room with moaning.

"That's something I didn't want to hear." Evie said. Then there was a loud thud like a brick wall slamming into something. The Winchesters went to investigate what was going on. "I'm not liking this place." Evie told Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lily and Sam followed Chad when he left the front desk but they lost sight of him when he turned into a dead end. Lily put her hand to her neck. She looked at her fingers, blood. Lilyana looked up at Sam who had the same thing on his neck. _What was going on?_

* * *

Dean and Evie exited the elevator with EMF detectors to see if ghosts were behind everything going on here. A door was open with an elephant in the bath towel. Evie and Dean stopped, exchanging looks. They took some steps back to see a black man wrapped in a towel. "This ain't no peep show!" The man slammed the door.

"You saw the, uh-"

"Yeah."

"I don't like it here anymore."

"Me neither."

**LD**

"An elephant?"

"Yeah."

"Like, an elephant?" Sam asked. "Like, full-on babar." Dean sad.

"So what the hell is-"

"Where is everybody?" Lily asked. Sam attempted to open the lobby doors but they wouldn't budge. "Let me guess - it's locked. So what; the roaches check in but they don't check out?" Dean asked.

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" Sam asked. "You saying we were led here?" Evie asked.

"Like rats in a maze."

* * *

"Please be soup, please be soup." Lilyana lifted the ladle to reveal eyeballs. She dropped the ladle into the soup, gasping. "Not soup. I think I'm going to be sick." Lily mumbled.

"Motel Hell is more like it." Evie said. Sam walked over to the freezer when a man pounded on the inside. "Help us! Get us out!" He shouted. Sam pulled out his lock picking supplies.

"Hurry up, Sammy!" Evie snapped. "I'm gonna as fast as I…as I can." Sam stammered.

"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?" Dean asked.

**LD**

"Let go of me!" Evie shouted as they entered the grand ballroom. "Something tell me this isn't a Shriner Convention." Dean said.

"Dinner is served." There was applause for the human head on the plater. "Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived." The man said. Evie knew him.

"Oh, fucking hell."

Four seats were pulled up and they were forced to sit down. Baldur clinked his fork against the glass. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof." He said.

"Gods?" Sam whispered.

"Now, before we get down to brass tax; some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here." Baldur said.

"Oh, we are so, _so_ screwed." Lily whispered to Evie. "Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't we wont have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels, along with the Daeva and fallen angel. The question is; what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room." Baldur asked.

Zao Shen said something in a foreign language that Evie didn't catch.

"What do we do? We kill them!" He said. Ganesh laughed. "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

"I don't know what every body's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin laughed. Zao Shen mumbled under his breath, "Here we go…"

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole worlds getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!" Orin shouted. "Don't mock my world turtle." Zao Shen said.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna send you packing to Valhalla!"

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me boy!"

"Boy? I'm older than you.'

"No one's ever proved that!" Odin and Zao Shen argued. The Winchesters, Lily, and Evie got up from the chairs, sneaking away from the arguing Gods. As the neared the door, the chandelier fell in front of them. Dean had Lily in his arms, protecting her. Sam gave Lilyana a weird look.

"Stay. We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." Kali said. "With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." Mercury stopped suddenly, coughing up blood. Baldur stopped Kali from killing Mercury in front of everyone.

"Kali!"

"Who asked you?"

The doors opened to the Grand Ballroom to reveal Gabriel, Evie's father. The Winchesters and Lily looked at Evie as she watched her father walk into the room. "Can't we all just get along!" Gabe said. Dean went to say Gabriel's name when he made them mute. Evie glared at her father.

"Sam, Dean! Evelyn, Lilyana, it's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads huh?" Gabe said. "Loki."

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." 'Loki' said. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To talk about the elephant in the room." Ganesh began to stand. "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first." Gabriel turned towards the Winchesters, his daughter, and Lilyana. "The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later."


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight**

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yep, I'm 20 years old today well, technology I'll be 20 at 3:45PM but who cares! Since its my birthday, I'd post a new chapter before Monday. Mainly because I want Lily Decides over with and start Soulless. Soulless and Truth Be Told are better than the last three. Nothing against my others, I just ****seem to like Soulless and Truth Be Told more, especially Truth Be Told! **

**Just an FYI, I'm on the East-Coast and its after midnight over here! Just throwing that out there!**

**Anyway, this is one of my favorite episodes, who doesn't love Gabriel? Can't he come back? :( I want Gabriel. **

**Oh, and with the new information on the Angel Tablet, does that mean Chuck could reappear? Please? **

* * *

"OK. Did that - holy crap!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, _let's keep driving_." Sam said. "Yeah, next time." Dean said.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam asked. "I-I-I…I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean said.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel appeared in the motel room. "Well you know what, bite me Gabriel." Dean said.

"Maybe later big boy."

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Lily said. "You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass." Gabe said.

"You're actually going to pull us out of the fire?" Evie asked. "Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way; you're uber boned." Gabriel said.

"Wow, cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'. You're uber boning us!" Dean said. "Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here." Gabe said.

"And why do you care? Never cared before." Evie said. "I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel said.

"That's an image I didn't need."

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Lily asked. "Really Lily?" Dean yelled his eyes.

"Got any other idea, Dean?"

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So lets get going, while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel smirked. "Why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You guys are on a leash." Gabriel said. "What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It means its time for a bit of the old, black magic."

"Yet another image." Evie groaned.

"Okay, yeah well, whatever. Well we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us." Dean said. "Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mocks outta here." Gabe said.

"They called you Loki, why?"

"Told you. I'm in witness protection."

"Well then how bout you do what we say, or we tell the uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd." Dean said. "I'll take your voices away." Gabriel warned.

"We'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands."

"Well then, people are gonna be asking; why you guys running around with no hands?" Dean smirked.

"Fine."

* * *

They headed back to the kitchen when they were yelling and screaming. Evie gulped, knowing it was too late. Sam hurried over to the freezer, picking the lock. Dean was grabbed the thrown by Zao Shen then grabbed Sam's neck. Pinning Sam to the freezer. "Zao Shen, you're messing with the wrong person." Evie smirked, eyes turning black. Angel sword was in hand, she threw it at him. He caught it. "That wasn't the plan." Lily was trying to help Dean get the metal ranks off him as Sam struggled to free himself. Evie was trying to break the grasp between Sam and Zao Shen but he pushed her away. She fell against the plates. She grabbed the stake, killing Zao Shen.

"Where the hell is my father?"

**LD**

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked Kali when the Winchesters, Lily, and Evie were forced into the ballroom and sitting in the chairs provided. "Long enough." Kali said.

"How's the rescue going?"

"Well, surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us." Kali said. "Kali, don't. You're mine now. And you have something, I want." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket, pulling out the angel sword.

"An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel." Kali said. "Okay, okay! So I got wings, like kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel said.

"He's lying. He's a spy."

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you, you can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-"

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your Gods name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us and we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali stabbed Gabriel in front of everyone. Evelyn let out a scream as he father screamed with a flash of light.

"This is crazy."

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer."

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean said. "Are you outta your mind?" Lily whispered.

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dudes not in the yellow pages. But me and Sam we can get him here." Dean said.

"How?"

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame ass bitches can eat me. Literally." Dean said.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine**

**Monday, Monday, Monday...and I have nothing to watch. Maybe a Torchwood: Miracle Day marathon? Or DVD marathon? I hate when my shows go on a mini hiatus.**

**Countdown to Bekah's 20th birthday: 12 days! Like I said, we are 13 days apart! Best friendship ever! **

* * *

Evie was escorting everyone out of the motel. Once everyone was out, she heard back inside. "Pst!" Evie looked around, shrugging her shoulders. "Jesus, Evelyn Alice!" She snapped her head towards the parked Impala. She saw her father in the back seat. "Get in. Quick! Not much time." Evie hurried over to the car and getting in.

"I thought you were dead."

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Gabriel said. "They have a fake." Evie said.

"Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So uh, get Dean to snag our blood would yeah?" Gabriel said. "What?" Evie asked.

"I heard Dean in there. Kali likes him. He can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose." Gabe sad. "Fine but I need your sword." Evie smirked.

"What happened to yours?"

"Zao Shen had it then we were taken. I can't find it." Evie said. "You're not taking on Lucy yourself, Evelyn." Dad said.

"No, I'm not, you are."

"I can't kill my brother."

"Can't or won't?" Gabriel didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Evie entered the ballroom, pissed. "Might not want to use that." Evie said. "What? Why not?" Lily asked.

"The sword's a fake. My father is still kicking. He tricked you Kali."

**LD**

"What's happening?" Baldur asked when the lights flickered.

"It's him." Sam said when they heard screaming coming from outside. "How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here would yeah?" Dean asked. "We can't." Baldur said.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say mother may I. Sam, Dean, Lily, Evie, good to see you again." Lucifer said. He looked sicker than the last time Evie saw him. "Baldur, don't." Kali warned.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur approached Lucifer as Lucy killed him. "No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucy said. Kali was pissed. Dean, Sam, Lily, and Evie hid behind the tables when Gabriel appeared.

"Better late then never huh?" He handed his daughter the 'Casa Erotica 13' DVD. "Guard this with your life." Evie nodded, going invisible.

"Lucy, I'm home." Lucifer turned to look at his brother. "Not this time." He picked up Kali and passing her over to the Winchesters.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said. "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel said.

"Wait, what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo Hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." Gabe said. "Watch your tone." Lucifer said.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel said.

* * *

"I'm not getting in that thing." Kali said. "Just get in the car princess." Dean said.

"Wait, where's Evie? I thought she was right behind us." Lilyana said. "She disappeared, she'll be fine." Dean said.

"I'm going-"

"Get in the car."

"No, we need to find Evie!" Lily shouted. "Get in the damn car, Lily! She's find us! Trust me." Dean said. Lily look at Dean, nodding.

* * *

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael."

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel said. "You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!"

"Who? These so called Gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People."

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Gabriel said. "They are broken. Flawed! Abortions." Lucifer said.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michaels. I'm on theirs." Gabriel said. "Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer said.

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer said. Evie watched as the real Gabriel went to kill his brother when Lucifer caught his arm, stabbing Gabriel in the chest. Evie gasped as she reappeared in the room. "Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer jerked the blade in her father's chest. Gabriel screamed in pain and died.

"Dad! No!" She screamed. It was a bad idea to help her father out. "Evie." Lucifer said.

"Don't come any closer, Lucifer." Evie snapped with the angel blade in hand. "I don't want to hurt you." She lowered her sword, looking her father's brother.

"You can help me."

"Why would I want to help you? I want to kill you." Evie said. "You'll find a reason, Evie." Lucy said.

* * *

"How's Evie?" Sam asked. Lily looked over her shoulder to Evelyn who was standing on the railing. Evie was staring out. "Her father is gone, Sam. How do you think she is?" Dean asked.

"Let's watch the DVD." Lily popped the DVD into her computer.

_'Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is super-fun. But sooo exhausting. Sometimes times, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica.' _

_"Room Service!"_

_"Come in!" _

"Gabriel wanted his daughter to guard this with her life?" Sam asked. "Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one." Dean said.

_The door opened and Gabriel appeared. He was in a service waiter's outfit with a fake mustache. "I've got the grilled bass you ordered." He said. "Ooh. Polish?" She smirked._

_"Hungarian." Gabriel threw the dish onto the mantle. _

"I feel sick."

"Agree."

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked when they heard them moaning while kissing.

_Gabriel got up from the bed and the girl, turning his attention to the screen. He took off the mustache. _

_"Sam, Dean, Lily, Evie. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this; I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know; the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more." Gabriel stood up from the bed. "So this is me, standing up. And this is, me, lying down." Gabriel grabbed the woman throwing her onto the bed behind her. _

Lilyana closed the laptop, disgusted. "Horsemen huh? Well we got War's, we nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four?" Dean said. "We need Pestilence and Death." Lily said.

"Oh is that all?" Sam said.

"It's a plan."

**LD**

Evie was sitting at the table with Lily's laptop in front of her, fast-forwarding to the end. She knew her father had a reason to have her protect this with her life. _"Evie if you fast-forwarded - what am I saying, you did fast-forward to the end of the video. I have something to tell you. I wasn't a spur of the moment thing that you were assigned to Lilyana at age sixteen. Evelyn, she's your half-sister."_ Evie's eyes widened as she looked over the young woman sleeping next to Dean Winchester. _"I made mistakes in the past and never thought about getting two women pregnant but I did. Who knew?" _Her father loved making jokes.

_"Take care of your sister, you are a few days older than her so she looks up to you. Being what you are doesn't make you bad - it's unique. I know, I know, three years. Human, Angel, or Daeva. I'd say angel because you'll gain all my powers plus still have all your demon powers. Its up to you, Evelyn." _The girl in the background started kissing her father's shoulder blade. _"Excuse me, darlin'."_ Evie closed the laptop and crossed her arms. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight. How was Evie going to tell Lily that she was her sister?

Too many secrets being lifted at once. Evie didn't like it.


	30. Thirty

**Thirty**

**THE FINALE THREE CHAPTERS OF LILY DECIDES! AH! Is it crazy that I can read the whole Chuck monologue word-for-word without looking at the text? No? Yes? Maybe? Oh, well.**

**Tonight we get to meet Grandpa Winchester! Why is the Winchester family so frickin' hot? I mean, is this family genes perfect? **

* * *

_On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville - a blue two-door Caprice. _

_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important object - in pretty much the whole universe. _

_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile. _

_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins. _

_And here's where it ends._

* * *

Dean, Lily, and Evie walked over to Sam who was sitting on the hood of the Impala, drinking a beer. Dean sat next to him as the girls stood in front of the car, taking a beer each. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "We're in." Evie said.

"In with…?"

"The whole 'up with Satan' thing. We're on board." Dean said. "You're gonna let me say yes?" Sam asked.

"No. That's the thing. It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown - well, overgrown - man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play." Dean said. "That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say." Sam said.

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... its kinda who I am. You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... It's you." Dean said.

"Thank you."

"If this is what you want - this is _really_ want you want?" Lily asked. "I let him out. I got to put him back in." Sam said.

"Okay. That's it, then."

**LD**

"I still can't get used to you at eye level." Evie said. "So, was I right?" Bobby asked.

"As always, _Yoda_. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said." Evie said. "Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yep, all the blood Sam needs."

"You okay?" Bobby asked. "No, not really. What do you got?" Evie asked.

"No much. These look like omens to you? Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in LA." Bobby said, naming a few. "Wait, go back. Detroit?" Evie asked.

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown." Bobby said. "That's where the Devil is." Evie said.

"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?" Bobby asked. "I'm sure. I'll tell the others." Evie said.

* * *

Castiel and the girls were sleeping in the back, Evie had her head on Cas' shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Lily was leaning her head against the opposite window, pretending to be asleep so the guys could talk and she could think. Her fingers were wrapped around the necklace with her grace, she was going to break it open as soon as Lucifer and Michael were in the cage. She already had that planned with Castiel that she would break it open. Cas agreed to train her with everything she didn't already know.

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you-you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me." Lilyana sighed, shifting in the seat. Sam was _so_ clueless.

* * *

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right - something's up." Bobby said. "More than something. He's here, I know it." Evie said.

"I'll see yeah around, kid."

"See yeah around."

"He gets in…you fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch." Bobby said.

"Yes, sir." Sam turned to Castiel. "Take care of these guys, okay?"

"That's not possible." Castiel said. "Humor me." Sam said.

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh…sure. They'll be fine. I-" Cas stammered. "Just - stop, please." Evie said. Castiel nodded. Lilyana was standing by Bobby, trying not to look at Sam while he drank the demon blood. Lily couldn't believe what was happening to them right now. They were going to comfort the devil and she said she was going to stay on the ground with Castiel and Bobby while Dean, Evie, and Sam went inside.

Evie, Dean, and Sam walked towards the warehouse. Evie walked in first, demons weren't touching her or the Winchesters. Lucifer knew they were coming. "Is your father home?" She smirked.

"Hey. So nice of you to drop in."

* * *

_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - It's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive._

* * *

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." Lucifer said. "Well, I'll alert the media." Evie smirked.

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is...a tad suicidal, don't you think?" Lucifer said. "We're not here to fight you." Sam said.

"No? Then why are you?"

"I want to say 'yes.'"

"Excuse me?" Sam killed the demons around them without even moving. "Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer asked. "You heard me. Yes." Sam said.

"You're serious."

"Look, Judgement Day's a runaway train. We got it now. We just want off." Sam said. "Meaning?"

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back-"

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucy said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said.

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." Lucifer said. "So they know. Doesn't change anything." Sam said.

"Sam."

"We don't any other choice."

Lucifer went into Sam, blinding them for a moment. Dean and Evie opened their eyes to see Sam on the ground. Dean pulled out the ring, throwing them against the wall. "_Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon._" The hole opened for Sam to jump into with Lucifer in his skull. "Sammy, wake up!" Evie said as she bent down to him. "Guys!" Sam groaned.

"Sammy!"

"I can feel him!"

Evie and Dean helped him up from the ground. "Go, Sammy! Go now!" Dean pushed Sam towards the hole but Sam stopped in front of it. Sam turned towards them, smirking. "I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." Lucifer said. Lucifer turned back to the wall, chanting. Lucifer walked over to the rings, taking them off the wall.

"I told you…this would always happen in Detroit." Lucifer vanished, Dean walked over to the center, tears in his eyes. Evie looked at him, the same.


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One**

**It's Thursday night, meaning Vampire Diaries! AH! Excited!**

**Last night's Supernatural was really good - Henry Winchester, why, oh why do the Winchesters have to be SO HOT?! Anyway, Bekah and I came up with an idea and I think I'm going to do a side-story. What if Evie and Lily never met the Winchesters like they did in the beginning of my series. **

**I'm going to be evil and make you wait until next week to see the ending of Lily Decides! **

* * *

_"Reports are flooding in - a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The USGS has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll."_

"It's starting."

"No shit, Sherlock." Lily groaned. "You don't have to be mean." Castiel said.

"What do we do now?" Evie asked. "I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol. Just wait for the inevitable blast wave." Cas said.

"I meant, how do we stop it?"

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field and battle of Armageddon begins." Cas said. "Where is the chosen field?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do." Dean said. "I'm sorry, Dean. This is over." Castiel said.

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy - we are not giving up! Right, Bobby? Bobby?" Dean asked. "There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby said.

* * *

_In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day - sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. Evie and Lily would take the keys and just drive around, without a care in the world. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours...without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls, but they were never, in fact, homeless._

* * *

_"Mistress Magda?"_

"No, Chuck."

_"Oh, uh, Lily. Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call." _

"Who's Mistress Magda, Chuck?"

_"Nothing. She's a, uh, a - a close friend."_

"What happened to Becky?"

_"Didn't work out. I had too much respect for her." _

"You really got a whole virgin-hooker thing going on, don't you?"

_"This can't be why you called." _

"Sam said yes."

_"I know - I saw it. I'm just working on the pages." _

"Did you see where the little fight was going down?"

_"Angels are keeping it very hush-hush. Sorry." _

"Shit."

_"But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prop-"_

"Tell me!"

_"Its tomorrow, high noon - place called Stull Cemetery." _

"Uh, hold on Chuck." Lily covered the speaker to the phone. "Where's Stull Cemetery?" Lily asked.

"That's in Lawrence." Dean said.

"Why Lawrence, Chuck?"

_"I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess." _

"Look, you know of any way to short-circuit this thing?"

_"Besides the rings? Nope, sorry." _

"Any idea what's gonna happen next?"

_"Wish I did. I just honestly don't know yet." _

"Keep us posted. Thanks Chuck. Owe you big time."

_"I'll hold you do it, Lily."_

"Bye Chuck." Lily hung up the phone, looking at Dean. He nodded. "You goin' someplace? You're goin' do something stupid. You got that look." Bobby said.

"We're going to go talk to Sam."

"You just don't give up."

"It's Sam!"

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Bobby said. "Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing it lose, right?" Dean asked.

"I just want you to understand - the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother." Cas said. "Well, then, I ain't gonna let him die alone." Dean said.

**LD**

Dean drove into the cemetery, music blaring and ready for anything. Once Dean was parked the Impala, Evie was the first out with a smirk on her face. "Hope you don't mind us crashing the big party." She said as Dean and Lily got out. "Howdy, boys." Dean said.

"Oh, sorry are we interrupting? Doesn't matter, we need to talk." Lily said. "Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said.

"Not you, Lucy. We want to talk to Sam." Evie said. "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael said.

"Adam, if you're in there - somewhere. I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then your next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean said. "You little maggot. You are no loner a part of this story!" Michael shouted.

"Hey, ass-butt!" Cas threw holy fire at Michael, causing him to burn and disappear for a bit. "'Ass-butt'?" Dean questioned.

"He'll be back - and upset - but you got your five minutes." Castiel said. "Castiel. Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked.

"Uh…no."

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer snapped his fingers. Castiel exploded. Bobby and Evie got covered in Cas bits. "You jackass! You just killed Castiel!" Evie snapped.

"Hold you tongue, Evie. I'm not done with you let." Lucifer said. "Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

"You know...I tried to be nice...For Sammy's sake. But you...are such a pain...in my ass." Lucifer thew Dean in the Impala. Bobby grabbed to shoot at Lucifer. Lucifer moved his hand, breaking Bobby's neck. "No!" Lily and Dean screamed. Evie waited for her time. Lucifer snapped his fingers. Lily screamed for her best friend who just exploded like Castiel did.

"Yes." Lucifer grabbed Dean by the leg, punching him. Blood covered his hand. "Sammy! Knock it off!" Lily screamed. Lucifer threw Lily into one of the tomb stones.

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he's in here." Lucifer punched Dean again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch. "Every single one." Lucifer picked up Dean, leaning him against the Impala. Ready to kill him. "We're gonna take our time." Lily was crying over how Dean was being treated with every punch.

"No! Sammy!"

"Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." More punches to Dean. "I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer lifted his fist, but stopped. Lily watched as Lucifer unclenched his fist.

"Sam?" She whispered. Sam turned his head towards her. Lilyana got to her feet but fell to the ground, her head, hands, and knees were badly bruised and bleeding. Sam let go of Dean, running over to Lily. He helped her up.

"It's okay. I've got him." Sam said. Lily nodded, giving him one last kiss goodbye. Sam moved away from her, she walked over to Dean, helping him sit up. Sam threw the rings onto the ground. "_Bvtmon tabges babalon._"


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two**

**The final chapter of Lily Decides - it's been a great ride, and maybe part 3 didn't get the respond I wanted but oh, well.**

**See you on Wednesday with Soulless!**

* * *

"Jump, now, Sam!" Lily said.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael said. "You're gonna have to make me!" Sam said.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Michael said. "Now, Sam! Jump!" Lilyana screamed. Sam started to fall backwards, Michael tried to stop it. He grabbed Sam by the collar. Sam grabbed Michael's arm, pulling him into the pit with him. A white light exploded from the hole. Dean covered Lily and himself. Once Lilyana looked up, the hole was gone. She got up from the ground, picking up the four rings. Dean was kneeling next to her, she couldn't keep herself standing for long. She collapsed next to Dean, crying and bleeding. Lily looked up when she heard flutter of wings.

Evie was smiling down at her, pressing two fingers to her head. Lily gasped getting her strength back in one big rush. Cas was next to Dean.

"Cas, you're alive?"

"I'm better than that." Cas pressed two fingers on Dean's head. He was completely healed. "Cas, are you God?" Dean asked.

"That's a nice compliment. But no, although, I do believe he brought me and Evelyn back. New and improved." Cas said. Castiel walked over to Bobby, bring him back to life. Bobby sat up.

* * *

_Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._

* * *

"Here." Evie took Lily's hand, placing a necklace in her hand.

"What is it?" Lily asked. "Best friend necklaces with angel wings attached to them. We'll always be best friends and angels." Evie said.

"What are you saying?"

"Sam's gone. He's in Hell. You need to become a full angel and be safe in Heaven. I'll visit you when I can but it's going to be tricky. Bobby's decided to go back to hunting - I'm going with him." Evie said. "Evie, no. You'll be killed." Lily said.

"I was dead but something brought me back. So, just do it. I have the other half. We're best friends. You need training and you need to remember your past as an angel." Evie said. "I was already planning on going to become an angel. Cas is going to train me. I'll break it open when we get back to Bobby's." Lily said.

Evie hugged her best friend.

**LD**

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked. "Return to Heaven, I suppose." Castiel said.

"Heaven?"

"With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there." Castiel said. "So, what? You're the new sheriff in town?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I like that. Yeah, I suppose I am." Cas said. "Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again." Dean said.

"I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just…seems like the right thing to do." Castiel said. "Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next." Dean said.

"You're angry."

"That's an understatement."

"That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!" Dean snapped. "You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise, no hell - just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?" Castiel said before disappearing.

"Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?"

* * *

_This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time._

* * *

Bobby hugged Dean, then Lilyana. Dean and Lily were left alone to talk. "So, what are you going to do? Now that Sam's in Hell." Dean asked.

"I'm going up to Heaven. I'm breaking my grace open and becoming an angel." Lily said. "I'm going to miss you." Dean said.

"Me too." Lily took off her grace necklace and replaced it with the best friend necklace from Evie. "See yeah around?"

"See yeah around." Dean kissed her one last time. Lily didn't know if they would see each there ever again but it was a good kiss. "Bye Bobby. See you soon, Evie. Block your eyes." Lily dropped the necklace onto the ground. She stomped on the vial, the white light exploded from the necklace. Dean and Bobby blocked their eyes as Lilyana disappeared and up to Heaven. Evie smiled at Dean, hugging him before he walked to the Impala, and driving away. He was going to Lisa's house.

* * *

_And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby and Evie will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton - but not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise._

_So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test…for Sam, Dean, Lily, and Evie. And I think they did all right._

_Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself - they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well...isn't that kinda the whole point?_

_No doubt - endings are hard. But then again...nothing ever really ends, does it?_

* * *

Evie was standing next to Sam - this was the deal she made with Lucifer. She had to bring Sam back with the help of Castiel. Sam needed to be on Earth, not in Hell. Dean was inside with Lisa and Ben, having dinner.

"He kept your promise, Sam. Apple pie life." Evie said.


End file.
